The Truth of Love
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko.Gadis muda berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki penyakit jantung ditubuhnya dan karenanya ia melakukan home scholling,tetapi saat ia bertabrakkan dengan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.ia meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum,bagaimana lanjutannya...?,silahkan baca...RnR ya...:)
1. Chapter 1

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 1

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(Uchiha Sasuki),FemNaru (Uzumaki Naruko) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary :Uzumaki muda berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki penyakit jantung ditubuhnya dan karenanya ia melakukan home scholling,tetapi saat ia bertabrakkan dengan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum,bagaimana lanjutannya...?,silahkan baca

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"NARUKO...!,jangan kabur kau anak nakal...!"teriak wanita berambut merah berseru memanggil anak perempuannya yang telah kabur darinya.

"Nggak mau...!,Naru nggak mau belajar...!"balas gadis bersurai pirang panjang mereka berdua sedang berlarian di sekitar halaman rumah mereka yang maha luas itu,pemuda berambut kuning yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala,pasrah pada keadaannya.

"Naruko...!,cepat berhenti..!,Kaa-san benar-benar marah padamu..!"bentak Kushina,ia sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi anak perempuannya yang sangat sulit diatur itu.

"He...he...he...Kaa-san kalah...Kaa-san kalah...wekk..."ejek Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kushina yang sangat geram melihatnya.

"Sudah...Naruko,sekali-kali turutilah perkataan kaasan mu,kau sudah cukup sangat penting bagimu"Minato,sang ayah memberi Nasehat pada anak tunggalnya ini.

"Untuk apa aku belajar kalau nantinya aku mati juga?,nggak ada gunanya"balas Naruko datar,ia akan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya sebelum sebuah tangan kiri mencekal tangannya.

PLAKK...!

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu hah...!,kenapa kau cepat sekali putus asa..!"teriak Kushina kepada anak perempuannya itu,air mata mulai bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?!,Hiks...kalian semua jahat...!"setelah berbicara seperti itu,ia segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kaasan takut Naru...kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti.."gumamnya lirih.

'Hiks...Kaasan jahat..!'gumam Naruko yang terus berlari tak tentu arah,ia marah kepada kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bersikap seolah dirinya tidak apa-apa,karena berlari dengan air mata bercucuran ia tidak mengetahui kalau ada orang didepannya dan...

Bruk

Bertubrukkanlah kedua orang itu.

"Auww..."

"Ugh.."

Sang pemuda berambut panjang yang ditabrak Naruko tadi mulai mencoba berdiri dan melihat gadis dihadapannya hanya terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Oi,kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pemuda itu,Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Mari saya bantu berdiri"pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kananya ke Naruko,Naruto memandangnya sejenak lalu menautkan tangan kananya ke tangan pemuda itu lalu berdiri.

"Arigatou dan...maaf sudah menabrakmu"balas Naruko sambil mengudap-usap matanya yang sembab.

"Tak apa,ah perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Neji,kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"tanya Neji mencoba ramah.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko,senang bertemu denganmu"jawab Naruko senang,kesedihannya yang dilandanya tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu disana,untuk perkenalan kita"tawar Neji yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruko.

Sesampainya dicafe didekat mereka bertabrakkan tadi,Neji dan tentu saja Naruko segera mencari tempat duduk dengan 2 kursi yang langsung menghadap jendela.

"Saya pesan kopi pahit satu dan Naruko...kau pesan apa?"

"Aku jus jeruk saja."

"Baiklah,dan itu juga."ucap Neji kepada pelayan cafe itu.

"Umurmu berapa sih?,sudah minum kopi segala?"tanya Naruko heran.

"Tenang,umurku masih 17 tahun kok,kau tidak lihat seragam gakuenku?,lalu berapa umurmu?"jawab lalu tanya Neji.

"Umurku juga sama denganmu"jawab Naruko.

"Lalu...apa sekolahmu libur ya?,ini jam nya sekolah kan?"tanya Neji,ia segera mengambil kopi hangatnya itu setelah pesanan mereka diantar.

"Tidak,aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum,aku home schooling"jawab Naruko datar tetapi rona merah terpampang jelas di pipinya, "Lalu kalau ini masih jam sekolah,kenapa kau tidak masuk?"tanyanya.

"Kelasku sedang direnovasi dan karena tidak ada kelas kosong untuk pengganti sementara,aku diliburkan"jawan Neji santai.

"Oh...apa...sekolah umum itu menyenangkan?"tanya Naruko,terbesit dipikirannya untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Hm...cukup menyenangkan,kau bisa mendapat teman banyak dan ?,kau mau sekolah di sekolah umum ya?"pertanyaan Neji benar-benar tepat sasaran,ia hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa nggak dari dulu kau sekolah seperti anak pada umumnya?"tanya Neji.

"Karena...Jantungku sedang bermasalah,jadi kedua orang tuaku memutuskan kalau aku banyak-banyak dirumah saja"jawab Naruko,ia mulai meneguk jus jeruk yang terasa pahit dilidahnya.

"Ah maaf,kalau begitu tidak usah dibahas lagi deh."ucap Neji mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja mendung.

Sebelum Naruko bertanya pada sosok dihadapannya itu,Neji langsung merogoh saku celananya yang bergetar.

"Hallo,-Aku ada dicaffe dengan seseorang...,-iya..aku akan segera pulang bye "dan Nejipun memutus sambungan telephonenya.

"Sahabatku"jawab Neji seakan mengerti pandangan Naruko kepadanya. "Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang,aku harus bertemu dengannya saat ini"ajak Neji dan Naruko hanya mengangguk,sebenarnya ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Neji karena ia mulai menyukai pemuda berambut panjang itu.

'Kalau saja orang itu nggak nelepon,aku pasti berlama-lama dengan Neji-kun"batinnya.

"Rumahmu kearah mana?"tanya Neji.

"kearah taman"jawab Naruko singkat.

"Kebetulan rumahku juga kearah sana,ayo naik motorku saja"ajak Neji dan Naruko pun langsung bersorak didalam pun segera menaiki sepeda motor yang sudah dinyalakan oleh yang punya.

"Pegangan saja padaku,aku suka ngebut soalnya."

"Ba-baik..." dan sepeda itupun melaju dengan sangat kencang.

"Kyaa...!,Ne-neji bisa pelankan sedikit?,aku takut"pinta Naruko lirih,ia peluk Neji sangat erat.

"Ah gomenasai..."dan Nejipun sedikit memelankan laju motornya.

"Neji itu rumahku"Nejipun menghentikan sepedanya didepan pagar rumah Naruko.

"Arigatou Neji...um kalau boleh tahu kamu sekolah dimana ya?"tanya Naruko gugup.

"Konoha Senior High ?,apa kau benar-benar ingin masuk kesana?"balas tanya Neji.

'Demi bisa setiap hari melihat wajah Neji-kun...aku benar-benar mau'dan Naruko pun hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,boleh aku minta no handphonemu?"dan dengan senang hati Naruko memberinya,entah GR atau terlalu percaya diri Naruko yakin kalau cowok dihadapannya ini menyukainya.

"Kaa-san...!,Tou-san...!,Naru ingin sekolah..!"seru Naruko setibanya dia didalam rumah.

"Dari mana saja kamu?,lalu kau pulang dengan siapa?"tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi melihat sang anak pulang bersama lelaki.

"Aku habis kencan kaa-san...Kaa-san Naru pingin masuk ke Konoha Senior High School,boleh ya"pinta Naruko dengan wajah bak kucing kelaparan.

"Sekolah umum?,tidak boleh...nanti kalau kenapa-napa gimana?"tolak Kushina.

"Yah Kaa-san,Naru ingin sekali punya banyak teman,Naru janji deh akan jadi anak baik disana"pintanya lagi lalu memandang ayahnya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah...aku akan menyekolakanmu disana"balas Minato santai.

"Minato?!"protes Kushina tidak terima.

"Nggak baik juga kan Naru didalam rumah terus,dia juga butuh bersosialisasi terhadap orang lain"jelas Minato yang sangat mendukung keputusan Naruko.

"Terserah...kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau sekolah?"tanya Kushina curiga,pasalnya anaknya ini kan malasnya minta ampun lah kok mau masuk sekolah umum yang lebih merepotkan dari homescholing,aneh bukan?.

"Rahasia Kaa-sanku tercinta,terima kasih Tou-san aku sayang deh padamu"seru Naruko lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk menuliskn pengalamannya hari ini pada sang Diary.

"Sepertinya Naru menyukai pemuda itu ya?"tanya Kushina pada Minato yang hanya menaikan bahunya.

"Bisa saja,lagi pula dia cocok sama Naru"balasnya lalu segera menyesap kopinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck,lama sekali sih orang itu"rutuk seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir menunggu pemiliki apartement yang sedang ia datangi ini. "Heh lama sekali sih?!"tanya cewek itu dingin kepada seseorang pemilik apartement ini.

"Maaf-maaf tadi aku bertemu sesuatu yang menarik sih,tapi tenang saja kok,kau yang lebih menarik"balas orang itu lalu segera mengambil kunci apartementnya dan mempersilahkan masuk gadis disebelahnya.

"Ah...capeknya,cih mentang-mentang kelasnya diperbaiki aja sudah keluyuran kemana-mana,lihat bajumu tuh"sindir cewek itu lalu mengambil minuman bersoda dari lemari es.

"Aku sampai kelupaan Sasu-Chan,habis cuma hari ini saja kan aku liburnya,aku nggak mau membuang waktu itu hanya untuk berganti baju saja"balas pemuda itu lalu dengan santainya membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bertelanjang dada.

"Neji...cepat pakai bajumu"desis cewek yang dipanggil Sasu-Chan itu tajam.

"Kenapa?,kamu terpesona dengan keindahan tubuhku ya?"goda seseorang yang ternyata Neji.

"Jangan harap mesum"balas cewek itu tajam lalu melemparkan pakaian Neji dari dalam Lemari baju yang ia ambil tadi.

"Kau memang istri pengertian Honey..,aku makin sayang deh."

"Kain gombal ada dibelakang."

To Be Continue.

.

.

RnR ya...

Uchiha Kirana.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 2

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(Uchiha Sasuki),FemNaru (Uzumaki Naruko) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary :Uzumaki muda berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki penyakit jantung ditubuhnya dan karenanya ia melakukan home scholling,tetapi saat ia bertabrakkan dengan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum,bagaimana lanjutannya...?,silahkan baca

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh terjadi di ruang kelas itu,para murid seketika diam saat sang guru yang suka merokok itu mendatangi kelas mereka.

"Anak-anak harap diam sebentar,hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid kamu silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri"jelas Asuma lalu menyuruh sang murid baru untuk masuk ke kelas barunya.

"Hai Minna...perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruko,umurku 17 kenal"ucap siswa itu yang ternyata Naruko lalu tak lupa memberikan senyum kepada semua siswa yang berada didalam kelas itu membuat hampir semua siswa mimisan dan siswi menggeram kesal.

"Nah Naruko...,kamu duduk disebelah Hyuga Neji ya,Neji angkat tanganmu"Neji yang mendengarnya langsung angkat tangan,Naruko yang terlalu senang hanya diam mematung. "Naruko cepat ketempat dudukmu,pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Ba-Baik Sensei..."dan dengan gugup setengah mati ia pun menghampiri bangku sebelah Neji dan duduk disana.

"Tidak ku sangka akan secepat ini"ucap Neji pelan pada Naruko yang hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"He...he...he...aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk sekolah."

"Kamu ini memang lucu Naru.."dan Naruko pun memerah seketika.

:}

:}

"Baiklah,kita sudahi pelajaran hari beristirahat"ucap Asuma sambil menata buku-bukunya dan pergi dari kelas itu,seketika para murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar.

"Naruko,kamu mau makan disini atau dikantin,kalau di kantin ayo kita bareng"tanya Neji yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas.

"Um...aku ikut Neji saja,aku kan tidak tahu seluk-beluk sekolah ini."

"Baiklah ayo"dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju kantin membuat seluruh pasang mata melihat mereka berdua.

"Ah Hinata..,sini aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya"seru Neji melihat adik sepupunya yang duduk sendiri menikmati bekalnya.

"Naruko perkenalkan dia adik sepupuku,Hyuga Hinata."Neji memperkenalkan Naruko kepada Hinata dan mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya,Jaa"dan Nejipun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya terdiam.

"Boleh aku panggil Hinata saja?"tanya Naruko mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Ya boleh kok."jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku tempat paling nyaman di sekolah ya,kita makan bekal disana saja."

"I-Iya..."

Hinata mengajak Naruko untuk makan dibawah pohon belakang sekolah.

"Udara disini sangat sejuk ya,beruntung sekali cuma kita berdua yang berada disini"ujar Naruko lalu membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Biasanya ada seseorang yang selalu berada disini,mungkin ia akan kemari setelah ini,kau bisa berkenalan dengannya"balas Hinata lalu mengikuti kegiatan yang Naruko lakukan.

"Siapa?"tanya Naruko,sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya,seseorang sudah menyerobotnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata...?,kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih?"

"Maaf"balas Hinata pelan.

"Sudahlah lupakan,lalu siapa dia?"tanya orang itu mengarahkan dagunya pada Naruko yang masih meneruskan makannya.

"Dia murid baru dari kelas 12-B,Uzumaki Naruko."jawab Hinata.

"Ah iya,lalu namamu siapa?"tanya Naruko yang mencoba beramah tamah kepada gadis yang mulai mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu"jawab gadis itu acuh lalu membuka bukunya dan membacanya tanpa memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Heh aku bicara baik-baik padamu ya..!"

"..."

"Kau...?!"

"Sudah Naruko,sifat Sasuki-san memang seperti itu tidak usah diambil hati"ujar Hinata menenangkan teman barunya itu.

"Tapi kan aku bilang baik-baik padanya?,aku merasa tidak dihargai"balas Naruko lalu memajukan bibirnya,ngambek.

"Dasar manja."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah Naruko,Sasuki-san!"

"Huh."

"Hah aku tidak bisa tenang lagi disini,aku pergi dulu izinkan aku pada guru ya,aku mau pergi dengannya"ujar Sasuki-gadis menyebalkan itu- lalu setelah memberishkan rok hitamnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pohon rindang itu.

"Baiklah"balas Hinata,dari nadanya hal itu sudah sering terjadi.

"Dia suka membolos ya?"tanya Naruko sambil memandang Sasuki yang telah pergi duluan dengan ketus.

"Tidak terlalu sering sih."

"Dia mau bolos sama siapa,dia bilang akan pergi dengan seseorang kan?"tanya Naruko.

"Sama Kekasihnya."

"Ieh...!,gadis menyebalkan itu sudah punya kekasih?!"

.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Hyuga Neji?"tanya Aoba,guru fisika kepada seluruh muridnya di kelas 12-A ini.

"Dia izin tidak mengikuti jam terakhir ini sensei"jawab salah satu siswa.

"Hah..,ya sudahlah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

Naruko terduduk sendiri karena seseorang yang seharusnya menempati bangku disebelahnya telah pulang entah kenapa. "Kenapa pas sekali sama si brengsek itu ya?,apa jangan-jangan...-ah nggak mungkin Neji suka sama wanita menyebalkan seperti itu"gumam Naruko pelan,tidak ambil pusing ia melanjutkan mendengarkan penerangan sang guru.

"Kau tahu,gadis yang kemarin aku ceritakan itu menjadi murid baru di kelasku loh."

"Lalu memangnya itu urusanku."

"Dia duduk di sebelahku loh,kau tidak cemburu?"

"Buat apa ?"

"Huh...kau tidak romantis Sasu..."pemuda berambut bak iklan shampo itu melirik sinis gadis di sebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya itu.

"Tidak usah banyak ngomong,cepat nyalakan motormu"perintah perempuan itu lalu memukul kuat kepala pemuda didepannya yang untungnya sudah memakai helm sebagai pengaman.

"Ternyata kau memang cemburu Sasuki...,sayang aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang imut itu"pemuda itu memang suka sekali menggoda wanita yang sekarang sudah berpegangan erat pada dadanya itu.

"Neji jangan buat aku marah,cepat nyalakan motormu baka..!"habis sudah kesabaran Sasuki yang sedari tadi digoda oleh kekasihnya,ya mereka memang telah berpacaran malahan sudah hampir 4 tahun,hubungan mereka benar-benar langgeng.

"Iya..iya..."dan dengan sekali gas motor itu melaju dengan kencangnya dan hanya butuh waktu 15 menit mereka berdua telah sampai ke sebuah gedung yang saat ini masih sangat sepi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari,aku masih ingat kalau dulu kita bertiga sering bermain alat musik disini dan membuat Nii kelimpungan mencari kita"Neji melengang santai memasuki gedung itu diikuti Sasuki dibelakangnya.

"Tapi sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua,dia sudah benar-benar pergi"sebenarnya Sasuki malas sekali untuk kembali ke gedung yang sudah lama tidak dipakai di Konoha itu,tetapi entah kenapa hatinya memberontak kembali untuk ke tempat ini.

"Hm...piano ini masih berfungsi,bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit"ajak Neji kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kosong suasana di dalam gedung.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Tadaima...!"dengan ceria Naruko pulang dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Okaeri,bagaimana di sekolah tadi?"balas Kushina yang juga ikut senang lalu menghampiri anaknya yang telah tengkurap diatas sofa.

"Seru banget...!,teman-teman baruku baik-baik semua deh yah meskipun ada yang menyebalkan bin **sombong** Kaasan"jelas Naruko dengan penekanan kata sombong. "Masa' aku kenalan baik-baik dengannya,eh dia malah balas 'bukan urusanmu' menyebalkan kan?"

"Setiap orang memang berbeda Naru..,sekarang cepat ganti baju lalu makan,aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"ucap Kushina lalu segera menuju ke dapur lagi sebelum Naruko memberi pertanyaan yang membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Kaasan ceritain dong masa-masa indah kaasan bersama tousan saat sekolah dulu."Oh dengan senang hati Kushina akan menjawab.

"Kaasan bertemu dengan tousan saat berumur 14 tahun itu saja kaasan dikenalkan sama sahabatku kepada Minato,awal-awalnya sih kami hanya sebatas teman saja tapi lambat laun aku mulai merasa mulai jatuh cinta kepada Minato..."

"Tetapi sahabat karib kaasan yang memperkenalkan kaasan kepada tousan bilang kepadaku kalau dirinya sudah menyukai Minato sejak kecil dan itu membuatku bingung"

"Lalu bagaimana Kaasan?,apa Tousan tahu perasaan sahabat kaasan itu kepada Tousan?"tanya Naruko antusias.

"Tentu saja belum dan esoknya Minato menemuiku dan menyatakan cintanya,karena terlalu senang maka aku menerimanya tanpa tahu kalau sahabatku itu mengetahui itu semua."Kushina menjadi sedih mengingat hal itu.

"Lalu bagaiamana Kaasan?,apa sahabat Kaasan marah pada Kaasan?"

"Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan meminta kepadaku untuk membahagiakan Minato sampai mati nanti dan setelah itu ia pindah keluar Konoha dan kami pun putus tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang,aku berharap bisa menemuinya lagi dan meminta maaf kepadanya."setitik air mata telah jatuh memabasai pipinya,Naruko yang melihatnya merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan kehidupan cinta kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kaasan...sudah jangan diingat lagi,maaf sudah menanyakan hal itu,aku kira kisah cinta kalian berdua berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada pihak yang tersakiti"hibur gadis pirang itu.

"Tak apa,kalau begitu kaasan ke dapur duluan ya"dan tanpa banyak bicara Kushina pun meninggalkan Naruko yang hanya memandangnya bersalah.

"_Tidak apa-apa kok,aku sudah tahu kalau dia memang menyukaimu sejak kalian berdua bertemu,berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kamu akan terus bersamanya sampai mati ini aku harus pindah dari Konoha_,_Kushina-Chan jangan pernah lupakan aku dan janji kita berdua ya,Jaa..."_

To Be Continue..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fic ini,bagaimana?,bagus atau jelek?

Ada yang tahu siapa Sahabat Kushina yang diceritakan diatas?,kalau berhasil nanti aku kasih mobil deh,mobil-mobilan maksudnya he..he..he..

Arigatou Minna

Uchiha Kirana


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 3

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(Uchiha Sasuki),FemNaru (Uzumaki Naruko) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary :Uzumaki muda berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki penyakit jantung ditubuhnya dan karenanya ia melakukan home scholling,tetapi saat ia bertabrakkan dengan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum,bagaimana lanjutannya...?,silahkan baca

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Hari ini kelas kita akan bertanding basket melawan kelas 12-A!"

"Yang tidak ikut bantu untuk mendukung ya,kalau yang mau ikut cepat bilang kepad Guy-sensei..!"para murid sangat antusias mendengar hal ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut,kau mau mencobanya Naruko?"tanya Neji pada Naruko yang masih menimbang-nimbang jawabannya.

"Tidak,aku tidak bisa bermain mendukung saja."

"Kalau begitu,aku tunggu dilapangan ya"lalu Neji pun berlari ke luar kelas.

'Padahal aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu Neji,setelah ini aku akan belajar bermain basket' basket nanti memang dimainkan oleh perempuan dan laki-laki masing-masing kelas.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya ia memutuskan keluar untuk menunggu Neji dilapangan dan seketika wajahnya memanas melihat Neji sedang berbincang mesra kepada sosok wanita yang telah memakai pakaian basket mereka.

'Mau apa cewek brengsek itu berdekatan dengan Neji-kun..'batinnya cemburu.

"Kelas 12-A perempuan melawan Kelas 12-B laki-laki,diharapkan masing-masing perwakilan memasuki lapangan"seru Guy dengan semangat membaranya.

"Naruko cepat kemari"seru Hinata melihat Naruko yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduknya.

"Ah Hinata,kamu tidak ikut bertanding ya?"tanya Naruko setelah ia mendapatkan tempat duduk disamping Hinata.

"Tidak,lagi pula aku tidak cukup tinggi untuk bermain basket"jawab Hinata lalu keduanya sama-sama diam karena pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Cewek brengsek itu bisa bermain basket ya?"tanya Naruko sesaat kepada Hinata yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan Sasuki-san menjadi kapten basket putri sekolah kita"lanjutnya.

"Hah...aku tidak peduli dengan cewek brengsek itu...!"

Kembali ke pertandingan.

Sebelum pertandingan diharapkan para pemain memulai pemanasan dahulu,Neji tersenyum kecil melihat gadinya yang sedang sibuk mengarahkan pemain basket putri lainnya.

"Ohayou kapten"serunya pada Sasuki yang telah selesai melakukan pemanasan.

"Hn"balasnya singkat,Neji berjalan kearahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat ketelinganya,dari samping akan tampak seperti berciuman dan membuat seseorang disana mengalami kepanasan berat.

"Hn,aku juga,berkosentrasilah Neji"dan setelah itu pertandingan dimulai dari pihak laki-laki yang mendapat bolanya duluan.

'Neji suka wanita yang bermain basket,aku harus belajar keras-keras'tekad gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sasuki yang berhasil merebut bola dari salah stau pemain lelaki mendrible bolanya menuju ring sebelum tubuhnya dihadang 2 pemain laki-laki bertubuh besar yang membuatnya sulit bergerak ataupun mengumpan bolanya ke rekannya.

"Serahkan saja bolanya cantik,nanti tubuhmu babak belur loh"gertak salah satu orang itu.

"Dalam mimpimu"Sasuki melempar bolanya keatas,melihat kedua pemain yang menghadangnya lengah,ia berkelit di sela tubuh mereka lalu menangkap bolanya dan melemparkan ke rekannya.

"Huh...bodoh"ejeknya melanjutkan permainananya ini.

Skor sementara seimbang 25-25,diwaktu yang hampir habis ini bisakah masing-masing kubu memenangkan pertandingannya.

"Ayo kalahkan kelas B...!"

"Jangan pantang menyerah kelas B,12-B ganyang kelas A..!"

'Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi,apa bisa kelasku memasukkan satu bola lagi'batin Sasuki,ia sudah cukup kecapekkan bermain basket ini. 'Oke aku harus bisa'dengan semangat ia merebut bola basket dari lawannya dan mendrible bolanya lagi menuju ring basket laki-laki,rekan-rekannya yang melihatnya menjaga pemain lelaki yang ingin merebut bolanya ruang yang kosong Sasuki segera melempar bolanya menuju ke ring sebelum salah satu pemain lelaki yang lolos dari penjangaan menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa Sasu-Chan"ucapnya pelan lalu dengan cepat merebut kembali bola ditangan Sasuki dan dengan lihainya Sasuki mempertahankan bolanya,karena merasa membuang waktu lama Sasuki memutuskan untuk memasukkan bolanya disaat ia bisa bebas dari pertahanan Hyuga Neji.

Tiga...

Semua deg-degan melihat hasil terakhirnya.

Dua...

Satu...

"Okeh...pemenangnya adalah team Perempuan dari kelas 12-A...!"

"Horee..!"

"Cih!"

Wajah gembira menghiasi muris kelas 12-A,sebaliknya sang lawan hanya mendecih karena kekalahan mereka melawan team basket perempuan.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan,masa kita harus kalah melawan perempuan sih"rutuk Kiba kesal diikuti yang lainnya yang mengiyakan.

"Team perempuan kelas 12-A memang hebat-hebat,jangan kecewa bisa menang lain waktu"hibur Neji melihat rekannya-rekannya kecewa sekaligus malu berat.

"Ya aku tahu,mentang-mentang pacarnya aja dibelain"Kiba melirik sinis Neji yang hanya tertawa menanggapi sindirannya.

"Kau iri ya,kapan kau menembak adikku hm?,gitu saja tidak berani"skak mat,Kiba hanya membatu ditempat dan Neji hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat sahabatnya yang sejak lama telah menyukai Hinata,adik tidak berani menyatakan cintanya,menyedihkan.

"Hoy Neji,dicariin Naruko tuh"seru seseorang membuat Neji dan tentu saja Kiba melengok kearah seorang gadis yang menunggunya diluar kelas.

"Pacar keduamu ya Ne..?"tanya Kiba ngawur.

"Tidak,kami hanya begitu aku pergi dulu jaa.."setelah mengganti baju basketnya menjadi seragam ia menghampiri Naruko yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya.

"Neji,permainanmu tadi sekali ya"ucap Naruko memulai percakapan.

"Jangan kecewa dulu,masih ada team basket perempuan yang pula Sasuki memang lebih hebat dari pada aku,dia memang..ah...kenapa aku jadi memujinya sih"balas Neji yang sedikit melenceng dari topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Neji..."Naruko berhenti sejenak. "Apa kau menyukai cewek brengsek itu?"tanyanya dan ia ingin sekali mengharapkan jawaban tidak keluar dari mulut orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Sasuki maksudmu?,hm...bagaimana ya..?,um Rahasia..!"dengan acuh dan sedikit menggoda Neji meninggalkan Naruko yang memandangnya kesal padanya.

"Neji...jawab yang benar dong..?!"ucapnya cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?,jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?"pertanyaan Neji membuatnya terdiam,ingin sekali ia menjawab iya,tetapi dia perempuan kan dan yang ia mau Neji yang menembaknya,bukan dirinya.

"Ih kata siapa sih,tadi aku melihat kau mesra sekali dengan siapa itu Sasi...Sas...-"

"Sasuki,dari luar ia memang kelihatan menyebalkan tetapi sebenarnya dia baik kok,kau bisa bersahabat dengannya lambat laun kok."

"Huh tidak akan!"

'Bagaimana bisa aku bersahabat dengan orang yang sok cari perhatian dengan Neji-kun'batinnya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Naruko berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang sekolah dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi yang sedang membaca buku,dengan berang ia hampiri perempuan itu dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Heh Uchiha,jangan sok cari perhatian didepan Neji-kun dong,nggak punya malu apa!"bentaknya pada gadis yang mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"..."dengan malas ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari taman itu menghiraukan Naruko yang terus mengoceh tentang dirinya.

"Aku tantang kau,kita berlomba menyanyi dihadapan Neji-kun,siapa yang menarik perhatian Neji-kun dialah yang menang,kau berani gadis sombong"tantangnya dan seketika Sasuki membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruko yang tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kau menyukainya?"tanyanya datar.

"Nah sudah tau aku menyukainya,dasar nggak tahu diri"jawab Naruko kesal.

"Ku beri tahu satu hal,aku tidak pernah menarik perhatian Neji tetapi dianya sendiri yang selalu menarik perhatianku,kau bukan kekasihnya jadi jangan mengatur kehidupanku,terserah aku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja"ucapnya datar tetapi terselip nada kemarahan di katanya.

"Dia akan segera menjadi kekasihku,heh apa kau takut dengan tantanganku Uchiha?"tanyanya sarkatis.

"Baiklah,aku akan menyanggupi ."

Seandainya Naruko tahu kalau ia menantang hal yang salah kepada gadis Uchiha didepannya.

To Be Continue

Makasih yang yang sudah Review Fic ini

RnR aja deh


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 4

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto,lagu-lagu milik yang membuatnya.

Chara :FemSasu(Uchiha Sasuki),FemNaru (Uzumaki Naruko)&Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,Typo,song fic,aneh dll.

Summary :Uzumaki Naruko Menantang Uchiha Sasuki bernyanyi hanya untuk menarik perhatian Hyuga Neji,seandainya dirinya tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuki itu...

Author Note:

Sepertinya masih banyak yang bingung dengan maksud fic ini,bagi yang menginginkan kehadiran **Uzumaki Naruto** sepertinya tidak ada deh,yang mau aku keluarin nanti **Uchiha Sasuke** itu saja Cuma sekedar Naruto sama Sasuke disini aku ubah gendernya menjadi cewek semua dengan nama berbeda Naruko sama Reader mengerti maksudnya?,kalau nggak ya sudah deh nikmati saja fic ini lama-lama juga tahu

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ku beri tahu satu hal,aku tidak pernah menarik perhatian Neji tetapi dianya sendiri yang selalu menarik perhatianku,kau bukan kekasihnya jadi jangan mengatur kehidupanku,terserah aku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja"ucapnya datar tetapi terselip nada kemarahan di katanya.

"Dia akan segera menjadi kekasihku,heh apa kau takut dengan tantanganku Uchiha?"tanyanya sarkatis.

"Baiklah,aku akan menyanggupi ."

Seandainya Naruko tahu kalau ia menantang hal yang salah kepada gadis Uchiha didepannya.

()*()*()*()

"Hoy Naruko sama Sasuki-Chan akan bertanding!"

"Bertanding apa?"

"Nyanyi,denger-dengeri sih buat menarik perhatian Neji."

"Beruntung banget sih si Neji itu"gerutu pemuda bergigi tajam itu.

"Sudahlah,lebih baik kita lihat di gedung kesenian saja yuk"

"hm..."

"OI,ada apa sih kok rame banget ke gedung kesenian?"tanya Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Uzumaki-senpai menantang Uchiha-senpai bernyanyi Neji-senpai."

"Ieh ada apa sih sampai tantang-tantangan segala"dan Nejipun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kouhainya itu.

Naruko memegang mignya setelah melihat Neji yang memasuki gedung tempat ia berdiri ini,Sasuki yang berada dibelakangnya hanya memandang gadis pirang norak didepannya datar.

"Aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk sosok orang yang aku cintai,semua dengarkan suaraku ya.."Intro musik mulai membawakan lagu YUI yang berjudul Namidairo dengan indah dan menghayati,ia pernah menjuarai lomba vocal saat kelas 1 dulu dan ia percaya suaranya ini sangat bagus*Puede banget*

"_Kirawarete iru you na ki ga shiteta kaeri michi_

_miageta heya no akari_

_ima donna kimochi de iru no darou_

_Kenka ni nareba sugu ayamaru_

_yowakute anata wa zurui hito_

_Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa_

_komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai_

_daijoubu sou itte mita kedo_

_sonna hazu nai desho…"_Naruko menarik nafanya dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Mizutamari ni utsuru kanashii kao minarete iru_

_muri iwanai tsumori_

_wakatteru kara kurushiku naru no_

_Yasashiku sareru to nakete kuru_

_yappari anata wa zurui hito"_Naruko memandang Neji dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"_Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa_

_komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai_

_daijoubu sou itte mita kedo_

_sonna hazu nai desho…"_

"_Anata no mae ja usotsuki o_

_kizuite hoshii to omotteru no_

_sonna ni tsuyoi wake janai kara ne atashi_

_Namida kobosanai kimete ita noni_

_komarasete shimau yo ne? wagamama ni narenai_

_daijoubu? nante mata kiku kedo_

_sonna hazu nai desho…"_

Semua yang mendengarnya langsung bertepuk tangan,bahkan Neji yang sedari terdiam mendengarkan suara sahabat barunya langsung bertepuk tangan. "Suaranya indah...aku sampai terhanyut"gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Naruko yang melihat Neji bertepuk tangan untuknya memerah,ia senang sekali Neji menyukai suaranya,ia membalikkan badan dan memandang Sasuki sinis sebelum ia turun dari panggung dan menuju kepada Hinata yang berdiri paling depan.

"Suara Naruko-san bagus sekali"puji Hinata.

"He...he...he...Arigatou..."balasnya nyengir.

Setelah semua tenang,Sasuki memajukan langkahnya tepat didepan Mig "Lagu ini aku persembahkan kepada seorang lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kalian,dan lagi pula ini hanya permintaan dari gadis pirang yang bernyanyi sebelum saya tadi."ucanya lalu saat mendengar intro lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan,ia menutup matanya.

"_moshi ano hi no ame ga tonde itanara,kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo_

_itsumo toori no jikan ni,bus ga kitetanara_

_kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne_

_Moshimo sukoshi demo,ano shunkan ga zuretetara_

_futari wa tokutta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta..._

_Kimi to onaji mirai wo_

_zutto issho ni mite itai_

_onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de_

_mitsumete ita you yo_

_Kimi no egaku mirai ni_

_watashi wa iru no kana_

_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_

_miagete ita yo"_

"_Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo,yoku nite kita futari_

_maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne_

_douji ni meeru shitari,onaji koto omottari_

_akai ito de biki yoserareteru no kamo..._

_Guuzen wa saisho kara_

_mou kimatteta mitai ni_

_kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo..."_Pandangan Sasuki terjatuh pada Neji yang ternyata juga memandangnya.

"_Kimi no egaku mirai ni_

_watashi wa iru no kana_

_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_

_miagete ita yo..._

_Kimi to onaji mirai wo_

_zutto issho ni mite itai_

_onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de_

_mitsumete ita you yo..._

_Kimi no egaku mirai ni_

_watashi wa iru no kana_

_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_

_miagete ita yo..."_Neji tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung tempat kekasihnya bernyanyi saat yang melihatnya heran.

"_tatoeba namida no hi mo,hare no hi mo futari de_

_onaji michi wo itsumade mo,te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni"_dan Nejipun tepat berada disamping Sasuki,memegang bahu kecilnya dan menghadapkannya pada dirinya,yang melihat hanya berseru SO SWEET..!

"_kimi to onaji mirai wo_

_zutto issho ni mite itai_

_onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de_

_mitsumete ita you yo..._

_kimi no egaku mirai ni_

_watashi wa iru no kana_

_onaji sora wo onaji omoi de_

_miagete ita yo..."_dan setelah lagu itu selesai tanpa aba-aba Sasuki bisa merasakan bibirnya disentuh lembut oleh sesuatu yang hangat sekali,Naruko memegang dadanya,bukan karena penyakitnya yang kambuh tetapi karena ia merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati,jadi ternyata Neji dan Sasuki itu...

"Kyaa...!,mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi...!"dan dengan menahan tangisanya ia pergi dari gedung yang penuh dipenuhi lautan manusia yang bersorak melihat kemesraan couple abadi sekolah ini.

Sasuki segera melepas ciuman panas antara mereka dan memandang puas Naruko yang berlari keluar gedung diikuti Hinata.

'Aku kekasih Hyuga Neji,Uzumaki sudah kalah sebelum kita bertanding'batinnya.

"Sasu...suaramu memang yang terindah"ucapan Neji membuat Sasuki menolehkan kepalanya ke Neji.

"Tapi tidak perlu menciumku juga,aku malu dilihat banyak orang bodoh"gumamnya kesal padahal sebenarnya ia sangat senang.

"Ha...ha...ha..bukannya sudah biasa seperti itu,ayo ke kantin,aku lapar sekali"Neji merangkul pundak Sasuki yang lebih pendek darinya lalu menyeretnya ke Kantin.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks...sa-sakit...hiks..."suara isakan terdengar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi khusus wanita itu,gadis bersurai pirang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang basah membuat rok yang dipakainya juga ia tidak peduli,dia baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati itu.

'Tuhan...kenapa rasanya sakit sekali...hiks...aku ingin Neji-kun menjadi milikku seorang hiks...,kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku'batin Naruko,ia seolah-olah merasa kalau dirinya orang paling menderita di muka bumi ini.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Naruko-san...itu benar kamu kan?,ayo kita makan bersama,jangan mengurung diri dikamar mandi"ucap seseorang yang ternyata Hinata.

"Hiks...aku mau sendiri dulu Hinata-Chan,hatiku sakit"Naruko terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruko-san menyukai Niisan,tetapi Naruko-san jangan bersedih terus-menerus,ayo cepat buka akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Cklek..!

Naruko mengusap pipinya yang basah lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ia tempati. "Hinata-Chan...sikap Neji kepadaku membuatku yakin kalau ia menyukaiku,tetapi...kenapa..."

"Niisan memang orangnya seperti itu,ia ramah kepada seseorang yang bersikap baik kepadanya,dan itulah yang membuat banyak orang termasuk wanita berpikir kalau Niisan menyukainya."jelas Hinata,ia menuntun Naruko menuju taman belakang Sekolah.

"Apa Neji itu...Playboy..?"tanya Naruko hati-hati.

"Ah tidak,kekasih Niisan sejak kecil dulu memang-"

"Jadi mereka berdua pacaran sejak kecil?"tanya Naruko tidak percaya.

"Um...mungkin semenjak Saudara kembar Sasuki-san meninggal,Niisan menjadi sangat over protective kepada Sasuki-san"jawab Hinata,sebenarnya ia tidak mau membeberkan masalah ini pada Naruko yang notabene orang asing.

"Saudara kembar?"

"I-"bahu Hinata ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang,ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sepasang kekasih dan sang perempuan yang menepuk bahunya memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan bilang tentang kehidupanku pada orang seperti dia,dia hanya orang asing yang seenaknya masuk dikehidupan kita"Sasuki mengucapkannya dengan nada ketus sekali,ia memandang benci Naruko yang berada disebelah Hinata.

"Sudah...kenapa harus bertengkar kalian berdua sudah saling kenal"lerai Neji.

"Huh..."

"Hah...Naruko sebenarnya Sasuki yang kau maksud itu adalah Kekasihku,jadi kalau kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya jawabannya... kau sudah tahu sendiri bukan."dengan santainya Neji berkata seperti itu tanpa menyadari Naruko yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua kelopak matanya. "Ne Sasuki...?,hari ini aku mau ngajak jalan-jalan Naruko nih,boleh ya..pliss..." perkataan Neji membuatnya terkejut.

"A-apa?"tanya Naruko tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling ...? untuk kali ini sahabat baikku"mohon Neji,Sasuki memandang Neji datar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagi pula hari ini aku sibuk,kau bisa berkencan dengan gadis itu"ucapnya datar super duper datar.

"Oke...Naruko nanti jam 4 sore aku jemput kamu dirumahmu ya."

"Ta-tapi Neji..."

"Tidak ada penolakan kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,Sasu-Chan ayo kita mojok ditempat lain yuk."dan Nejipun menyeret Sasuki menuju kesuatu tempat entah dimana,ternyata tadi mereka menuju taman belakang buat mojok,karena tahu ada Naruko dan Hinata mereka memutuskan mencari tempat yang lain.

"Naruko-san...?,bagaimana kau senang bukan?"tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja...SENENG BANGET,ya meskipun aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya aku masih bisa dekat dengannya sudah cukup kok,kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas kita masing-masing Hinata-Chan...!"

"Ba-baik."

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

Apa masih kurang panjang?

Review ya


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 5

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary :Malam mingguan Neji mengajak Naruko jalan-jalan atau bisa dibilang apa Sasuki benar-benar ikhlas membiarkan kekasihnya jalan sama wanita lainnya?

Happy Reading

.

.

"Kau mengizikan Neji jalan sama murid baru itu?"Sakura hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan teman akrabnya itu.

"Hm...lagi pula aku ingin menambah pahala dengan membahagiakan cewek sekarat itu"balas Sasuki sarkatis,dari mana dia tahu tentang Naruko? Nanti Author ceritain.

"Niat baikmu akan sia-sia Suki...kau masih saja kejam kepada cewek itu."

"Yang penting aku sudah berbuat cukup baik Sakura,biarkan saja dia kencan dengan Neji,tetapi setelah ini aku akan berbicara dengannya"Sasuki menyeringai kejam ia sudah menyiapkan suatu rencana yang berkaitan dengan gadis pirang yang sekarang sudah sibuk berdandan padahal sekarang masih jam 3 sore.

"Sibuk sekali Naru...,kau mau kemana sih?"tanya Kushina yang tadi tidak sengaja melihat sang anak berdandan ria dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku diajak kencan Kaasan,AHHH...! aku senang sekali"jawab Naruko antusias.

"Kencan?,jadi kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Um bukan sih,dia sudah mempunyai kekasih Kaasan...tetapi lihat saja aku akan membuatnya berpaling padaku"dengan polosnya nada tanpa dosa itu terucap dari bibir Naruko membuat Kushina sedikit meradang.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu sayang,setiap orang juga berhak bahagia dengan pasangan mereka,kau tidak boleh egois"jelas Kushina yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh sang anak.

"Aku juga ingin bahagia Kaasan,dan aku bahagia bersama lelaki idamanku dan itu adalah Neji,aku tidak mau mencari yang kubuat dia terpikat denganku,Kaasan mendingan pergi dulu deh aku mau coba-coba baju nih."

"Hah...kau masih sangat polos Naruko...kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya"gumam Kushina pelan lalu segera pergi dari kamar anaknya itu.

'Bukan aku yang egois tetapi si brengsek itu yang egois.'

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat,kalau begitu aku akan izin kepada orang tuamu dulu oke"Neji melepaskan helmnya lalu segera menemui Kushina yang ternyata sudah berada didepan teras rumah.

"Kau yang bernama Hyuga Neji kan?"

"Ya,Uzumaki-san"

"Jangan bersikap terlalu formal panggil saja aku obasan,aku kenal dengan kedua orang tuamu"Kushina mencoba bersikap santai.

"Ah iya Kushina ba-san,bolehkah saya membawa Naru-"

"Iya tidak apa-apa tapi tolong jaga Naruko ya,dia gampang kecapekan,kalau misalnya dia mulai capek sebaiknya ce-"

"Sudah Kaasan,ayo pergi Kaasan..."Naruko menarik tangan Neji lalu yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas.

'Aku tidak akan memanjakannya lagi'batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuki,kau sudah memeriksa proposal dari perusahan Rasenggan ?"tanya seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuki,bedanya rambut panjangnya dikuncir.

"Sudah...bagiku perusahaan ini bisa dipercaya untuk diajak berkerja sama"jawab Sasuki datar.

"Kalau kau sudah bilang begitu,aku akan mempertimbangkannya"ucap Itachi lalu segera berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk"

"Maaf Itachi-sama...Sasuki-sama...tadi ada telepone dari pemimpin Rasenggan,beliau akan kemari hari Senin."

"Kenapa cepat sekali,Nii...kapan kau bilang menyetujui ajakan kerja sama ini?"tanya Sasuki heran.

"Sudah kemarin,aku yakin akan bilang ya tentang tawaran kerja sama ini,lagi pula sebelumnya Nii sudah kenal dengannya"Itachi hanya tertawa melihat wajah merengut Sasuki.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Nii."rutuk Sasuki sinis.

"Iya...iya...berhubung besok Senin Nii harus mengadakan meeting di luar Konoha,kau saja ya yang menghadirinya"mohon Itachi "Meeting kali ini tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi..."

"Baiklah..."

Meskipun kelihatannya sedang membaca berkas,pikiran Sasuki berada yang dilakukan Neji yang saat ini dengan Naruko?,mereka ngapain saja?,hah pasti mereka berdua sangat bahagia membayangkan kalau besok Neji langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Sasuki lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas-kertas dari pada dengan pacar mengalami apa yang dinamakan Galau.

"Dari pada melamun lebih baik susul Neji saja,aku tidak mau berkas-berkas penting itu basah oleh tangisanmu"sindir Itachi yang tentu saja hanya bergurau tetapi kalau tentang perintah pertamanya itu benar-benar serius.

"Aku tidak menangis baka,lagi pula aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menemani Neji malam ini."

"Laki-laki?"

"Nggak,dia perempuan penyakitan yang menyukai Neji."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau Neji sampai memutuskanku besok,aku akan mempercepat kematiannya."

"Kejam sekali kau Imouto.."Itachi sedikit bergidik melihat hawa hitam keluar dari tubuh adiknya.

"Sudah sangat baik aku memperbolehkannya kencan dengan Neji,lagi pula dia sedikit egois Nii..."Sasuki hanya menghela nafas lalu mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yakin nih?,aku memperbolehkanmu pergi Sasu..."

"Tidak apa-apa,aku ingin menyelesaikan ini segera."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Wah...indah sekali..."Naruko berdecak kagum saat melihat Konoha tower yang sangat indah didepannya,suasanannya sangat ramai,didepanjang jalan banyak sekali penjual yang menjajakan makanan hangat.

"Kau belum kesini sebelumnya?"tanya Neji heran.

"Tentu saja belum,aku jarang sekali diperbolehkan keluar sama Tousan juga belum pernah mengajakku kemarin,Arigatou Neji kau sudah membuatku melihatnya"Neji sedikit terpukau melihat senyum manis terpampang dibibir gadis disebelahnya. 'Apa-apaan aku ini?,ingat kau sudah punya kekasih Neji'batinnya.

"Neji ayo kita kepuncak tower itu"ajak Naruko bersemangat.

"Baiklah.."ya untung saja didalam tower itu disediakan lift kalau tidak..?

Skip Time

"Wah rumah-rumah disana menjadi sangat kecil ya?"ucap Naruko kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu saja,indah bukan?"

"Sangat indah.." 'Apalagi ada kau disisiku Neji-kun'batin Naruko.

"Aku dan Sasuki selalu kemari sepulang sekolah,kau lihat gedung disebelah sana.."Neji menunjuk gedung yang ketaknya sebelah utara tower."Aku dan Sasuki juga suka bermain musik disana,rasanya seru sekali"

Naruko kesal karena Neji malah membicarakannya dirinya dengan Sasuki disaat seperti ini.

"Dulu bukan hanya aku dan Sasuki saja,ada satu orang yang selalu ikut bermain bersama kami berdua."

"Siapa?"

"Dia saudara kembar Sasuki,tapi 3 tahun yang lalu ia meninggal dan kau tahu permintaan terakhirnya adalah menyuruh kami berdua mengajaknya kemari dan gedung itu"jelas Neji.

"_Um...mungkin semenjak Saudara kembar Sasuki-san meninggal,Niisan menjadi sangat over protective kepada Sasuki-san"_

"_Saudara kembar?"_

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuki hanya karena merasa kasihan kepadanya?"dengan spontan Naruko menanyakan hal itu membuat dahi Neji mengerut,heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"tanyanya.

"Ya...melihat dari ceritamu dan cerita Hinata tadi aku menyimpulkan hal ini"jawabnya watados.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu,aku memang benar-benar mencintainya bukan karena kasihan atau apapun"Neji berucap dengan sedikit kesal,sosok disampingnya ini benar-benar polos.

"Oh...ya sudah kalau begitu,nggak usah marah kenapa?!"ucap Naruko ketus bin cemburu.

"Maaf...aku hanya tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu tentang kita berdua,lain kali kalau kau ingin berucap pikirkan dulu ucapanmu itu,kau bisa menyinggung orang lain kalau kau berbicara terlalu jujur seperti itu"ucap Neji lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga,di sana juga ada tangga kalau misalnya darurat.

"Neji...kau mau kemana?"tanya Naruko terkejut.

"Lebih baik kita makan Naruko,aku sudah lapar"jawabnya datar lalu segera menuruni tangga.

"Ah tunggu aku", 'Sepertinya Neji-kun benar-benar marah'batinnya sedih.

Skip Time...

"Neji...?"

"Ada apa?"tanya Neji lalu menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"tanya Naruko takut-takut.

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu saja,sudah lupakan saja lebih baik kita ini aku akan mengantarmu berbelanja di mall,aku yang akan membayarnya"jawab Neji santai lalu menyantap makananya lagi.

"Ah...arigatou Neji..."

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu"ucapan itu membuat pipi Naruko merona.

'Dia memang gampang sekali di goda,Ah...seandainya dihadapanku adalah Sasuki,sudah ku cium dia'batin Neji.

"Jika 2x dikali dengan 5 akar tiga bla..bla..bla.."Naruko hanya memandang kosong gurunya yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas,yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada kencannya dengan Neji kemarin malam,ia senyum-senyum sendiri lalu digantikan ekspresi sedih saat mengingat kelakuannya yang membuat Neji yang duduknya disamping Naruko heran melihat teman sebangkunya kaya' orang gila itu lantas mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruko.

"Hey jangan ngelamun nanti kesambet baru tau rasa"ucap Neji pelan menyadarkan Naruko dari dunianya.

"Siapa juga yang ngelamun?"kilah Naruko.

"Uzumaki-san...Hyuga-san saya harap kalian berdua diam atau saya akan mengeluarkan kalian dari kelas ini!"

Skip waktu istirahat

"Neji...mau kemana?"tanya Naruko dan dia tahu kalau itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

"He...he...he...aku mau mojok sama Sasuki,sstt...nanti kalau ada yang cariin aku bilang saja nggak tahu ya"jawab Neji cengesan.

"Iya.."Naruko hanya tertawa pahit,ia tahu meskipun mereka kemarin berkencan tetapi didalam hati Neji hanya ada Sasuki seorang dan dia tidak bisa menggeser posisi gadis angkuh itu dari hati orang yang ia cintai.

.

"Kenapa tidak bisa lagi sih?"

"Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan klien perusahaanku,Niisan harus meeting jadi tidak bisa menemuinya"jawab Sasuki datar.

"Tapi Sasuki...aku ingin berbicara padamu suatu hal dan harus ditempat minggu nggak bisa,minggu juga nggak bisa dan hari ini juga bisa?,Ck..."Neji hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya kepada gadis disampingnya ini.

"Kau tahu kalau aku memaksakan diri berkencan denganmu malam ini,aku bisa ini pun aku pusing sekali,aku janji besok aku mau kencan denganmu,ayolah Neji...jangan marah"jelas Sasuki ia mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat wajah Neji yang dingin kearah lain.

"Neji..."

"Baiklah-baiklah...tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

"Syarat apa-apaan itu?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau,lebih baik kita.."sebelum Neji menyelesaikan ucapannya,bibir mungil sang terkasih telah menempel pada pelan lalu melumatnya,melihat itu Neji segera menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sasuki dan mengemut benda didalamnya.

"Enn...umm...Ne-neji..."mengerti hal itu,Neji segera melepas pagutan mereka.

"Kau memang istri yang pengertian"puji Neji.

"Aku bukan istrimu baka...!"ucap Sasuki terengah-engah,Make out sudah biasa mereka lakukan tetapi tenang saja mereka berdua belum sampai melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan rated M.

"Baiklah jangan lupa janjimu,besok kita kau menjadi wakil Sharinggan Corp kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat,jangan sampai sakit oke"Neji mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sasuki.

"Iya...makasih Neji.."setelah menautkan jari kelingkingnya mereka pun berciuman kembali.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Reviewnya ditunggu selalu

Uchiha Kirana


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 6

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary : "Sekolahmu sama dengan sekolah yang ditempati putriku", "Jadi Naruko adalah anak Minato-san ya?,ya aku mengenalnya"

Happy Reading

.

.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama Uchiha-san"lelaki bersurai pirang itu menundukan kepalanya tanda bersalah.

"Jangan seperti itu Namikaze-san...lagi pula saya juga baru tiba kemari,belum terlalu lama"lalu Sasuki mempersilahkan tamunya menuju ruangan khususnya.

"Arigatou"ucap lelaki itu setelah ia disuguhi minuman oleh OB perusahaan Sharinggan. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Minato selalu pemimpin Rasenggan Corp,karena melihat perkembangan Sharinggan yang sangat pesat,saya mencoba belajar dari anda"ucap lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Minato.

"Jangan terlalu formal kepada saya,lagi pula saya dan kakak sayalah yang seharusnya belajar dari anda yang lebih berpengalaman dari pada kami"balas Sasuki,nggak enak banget dipanggil seformal itu kepada orang yang lebih tua dari pada kita.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?,sepertinya kau masih sangat muda"Minato mencoba mencairkan suasananya yang sedikit kaku.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuki,umur saya masih 17 kasihan melihat Niisan yang selalu bekerja sendirian lantas saya membantunya"jawab Sasuki.

"Kau seumuran dengan anakku,dimana kau bersekolah? Apa kau sudah kejenjang perkuliaan?"tanya Minato.

"Saya masih SMA Minato-san,tepatnya di Konoha Senior High hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa SMA jadi saya menolak program percepatan kelas"jawab Sasuki lalu meminum teh nya.

'Anak ini benar-benar cerdas' "Konoha Senior High School ya? sekolahmu sama seperti sekolah yang ditempati putriku."

"Siapa nama anak anda?"

"Uzumaki Naruko,kau mengenalnya?"tanya Minato.

"Jadi Naruko adalah anak Minato-san ya?,ya saya mengenalnya"jawab Sasuki,berbagai macam rencana sudah hinggap dikepalanya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya,aku senang Naruko bisa berteman dengan orang ya kalau begitu kita mulai membicarakan tentang kerja sama perusahaan kita."

"Ya...jadi.."

.

.

.

"Tadaima...!"seru Minato kepada penghuni surga-eh salah maksudku penghuni rumah sederhana tapi nyaman ini.

"Okaeri Tousan/Minato"balas kedua perempuan yang satunya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam yang satunya menonton tv ria.

"Bagaimana Minato?,perusahaan Sharinggan menerima kerja sama Rasenggan kan?"tanya Kushina lalu melepas jas yang sedari pagi melekat ditubuh suaminya.

"Ya mereka menerimanya,aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan termaju itu dan kau tahu pemimpinnya juga masih berumur 23 tahun dan wakilnya sendiri masih berumur 17 tahun"jelas Minato.

"Semuda itu kah?"

"Ya,hebat bukan?"kedua orang tuanya yang memuji anak lain membuat Naruko geram.

"Apa karena aku penyakitan,Tousan tidak mau aku mencampuri urusan di kantor,memuji-muji anak orang lain,Tousan nggak sayang Naru..!"dan berjalan err maksudku berlari disertai wajah cemberut diwajahnya ke kamarnya*ribet banget sih

"Bukan begitu sayang...Tousan bukannya memuji anak orang lain tapi..."

"Sudahlah Minato,kita tidak boleh memanjakan Naruko terus menerus,biar aku yang berbicara sudah menyiapkan air untukmu mandi,cepat mandi sana.."ujar Kushina pelan.

"Hah...baiklah..."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Ah capeknya.."keluh Sasuki,ia pandangi berkas-berkas dihadapannya yang telah selesai ia kerjakan mata sejenak lalu mengambil tas sekolah yang selalu ia bawa dan mengeluarkan buku beserta alat tulisnya dan mengerjakan tugas rumahnya,memang baginya sangat mudah apalagi matematika yang sangat ia gemari ini,tetapi matanya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama membuatnya terus menerus menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup.

Drrtt..!

Sasuki menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo.."

'Jam segini kau belum tidur ya?'

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

'Karena kau mengangkat teleponnya,aku tahu kau Sasu...kalau begitu cepat tidur,kau tidak malu kalau besok kau tertidur di kelas hm...?'

"Tapi pr ku masih banyak Neji...aku harus mengerjakan kapan kalau tidak sekarang?"

'Besok kita berangkat lebih pagi,jam 6 akan menemainmu mengerjakan nanti'

"Beneran?"

'Iya,ingat besok jam 6 jadi sekarang kau tidurlah oke'

"Baiklah...Oyasumi Neji.."

'Oyasuminasai Suki...Aishiteru...'

Dalan hati Sasuki bangga sekali mempunyai pacar pengertian seperti Neji.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaannya,ia pulang dengan membawa tas dan barang berharga lainnya lalu melaju dengan mobil birunya.

/

"Neji...bisakah kau menjemputku?"

'Maaf Naruko...aku sudah berada disekolah nih,lain kali saja ya'

"Yah.."Naruko hanya menelan kekecewaannya,Ah pasti bersama dengan cewek brengsek itu pikirnya geram.

"Ayo Naruko kita berangkat"ajak Minato pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau berangkat sama Tousan,aku mau berangkat sendiri saja"Naruko yang masih nggambek memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berjalan kaki marah atau kau tidak sekolah hari ini"ancam Minato membuat Naruko menurut seketika.

"Meskipun Tousan memuji anak orang lain tetapi bukan berarti tousan membandingkanmu dengannya,kau punya bakat yang mungkin tidak ia punyai,misalnya saja kau pintar sekali menyanyi,kau pintar berdansa,kau pintar berdandan dan jangan marah dulu dong"hibur sang ayah kepada anak pirangnya ini.

"Huh iya Tousan,maafin Naruko ya?"

"Tousan sudah memaafkanmu kok,Tousan juga minta baru tahu kalau kau sangat sensitif sekali sama seperti kaasanmu."

"Aku kan memang mirip banget sama Kaasan,nanti aku akan mencari suami yang baik hati seperti Tousan deh,ha...ha..ha..."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"

'Aku tidak mengada-ngada Tousan,aku pasti akan mendapatkan Neji dan menjadikanny suamiku,dia kan baik hati nggak pantes pacaran sama kucing garong'batin Naruko sinis.

()

"Neji"panggil Naruko pelan pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hm..?,ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Nanti Otousan tidak bisa mengantarku pulang,kau bisa kan mengantarku,Tousan tidak memperbolehkanku pulang sendirian"pinta Naruko memelas.

'Aduh bagaimana nih,nanti pulang sekolah kan aku kencan sama Sasuki?'

"Mau ya Neji..?,kalau aku sampai pulang sendirian aku tidak boleh sekolah lagi"

"Ahh...aku..."

"Hey sob,kekasih tercintamu mencarimu tuh"ucapan Kiba membuat bohlam lampu kuncul dari kepala Neji.

"Kiba nanti kau pulang cepat kan?,bisa tolong antarkan Naruko pulang nggak?"pinta Neji memelas.

"T-tapi Neji..."

"Nanti sepulang sekolah aku sudah ada janji sama Sasuki,kamu mau kan pulang bareng Kiba,pokoknya kamu pulangnya tidak sendiri"ucap Neji dengan entengnya lalu melangkahmu menuju Kiba.

"Aku janji memberi tahu makanan kesukaan Hinata kepadamu Ok"dan Kibapun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Naruko,nanti sepulang sekolah tunggu aku didepan gerbang ya"ujar Kiba dan Naruko hanya mendengus kesal.

'Cih padahal aku kan mau diantar sama Neji-kun...awas saja cewek brengsek itu'

"Tumben bawa mobil?"tanya Sasuki,setelah pulang sekolah mereka langsung melaju kesuatu tempat sampai malam nanti.

"Aku kan sudah bilang,aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu dan aku ingin membicarakannya disuatu tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang-orang"jawab Neji cepat.

"Sepenting itu kah?"

"Sangat-Sangat penting sayang..."

"..."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus sekolah...kau ingin melanjutkan dimana?"tanya Neji mencairkan suasana.

"Tanpa kuliah pun aku sudah bisa bekerja"jawab Sasuki singkat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak seru...kau tidak ingin merasakan menjadi seorang mahasiswi hah?!"

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya,bagaimanapun aku cuma gadis berumur 17."

"Jadi kau ingin melanjutkan dimana?"tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan dimana"baginya dimanapun tempat ia menuntut ilmu nanti,yang penting ia masih berkuliah.

"Apa kau mau menggambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak...aku ingin mengambil jurusan Seni Musik"

Skip Time

"Ini dimana?"tanya Sasuki setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya,hamparan padang rumput hijau yang mengelilingi Danau dengan air yang sangat jernih.

"Orang menyebutnya tanah surga,tempat ini satu-satunya yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh perkembangan tempat ini bekas bara tentara jepang dan banyak yang mati disini,ieh...kau tidak takut?"maunya Neji sih ceweknya ini langsung takut dan memeluknya,tetapi...ah seharusnya dirinya tahu kalau Sasuki bukan seperti gadis lainnya dan dia suka.

"Kau ingin mengajarkanku sejarah?,maaf saja aku tidak tertarik"seusai berucap seperti itu,Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju air danau didepannya,mengambil air jernih itu lalu mengusapkannya pada mukanya.

"Tidak dingin?"tanya Neji lalu mengikuti Sasuki.

"Airnya segar,dingin tetapi aku suka"jawab Sasuki singkat,ia celupkan kedua kakinya kedalam air danau itu.

"Aku senang kalau kamu suka,ngomong-ngomong kita sudah menjalin kasih berapa lama ya?"tanya Neji berbasa-basi meskipun tahu kekasihnya ini lebih suka to the point.

"Hitung saja sendiri"jawab gadis jutek itu singkat.

"Berdirilah.."pinta Neji dengan nada suara yang mulai serius,ia tidak tahu lagi harus menyapaikannya kapan kalau tidak sekarang. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"

Sasuki dengan diam menurut dan tersenyum melihat Sasuki menurutinya dan berdiri dihadapannya,tingginya yang hanya setinggi hidung Neji membuatnya harus menundukan kepalanya saat berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

"Jujur sebenarnya aku mendapat beasiswa ke Inggris dan aku akan berangkat setelah acara kelulusan selesai"pernyataan itu membuat Sasuki membelalak seketika.

"La-lalu...kau mau memutuskan aku?"Sasuki benar-benar takut akan hal itu,meskipun ia selalu bersikap ketus pada Neji tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu berlutut dengan kaki kanan didepan dihadapan Sasuki,ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya lalu menyodorkan ? sesuatu kearah Sasuki.

"Sudah sejak 4 tahun aku memendam keinginan ini,jadi...maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku...seumur hidupku...Uchiha Sasuki.."dengan keras namun lembut pemuda berambut panjang itu berkata.

"Ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"tanya Sasuki,suaranya bergetar entah kenapa.

"kau selalu sibuk setiap hari dan aku juga mulai membantu pamanku menjalankan bisnis,sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional akan diadakan dan aku tidak jamin kau mau kuajak ketempat jauh dari Konoha...lalu setelah Ujian selesai aku harus langsung pergi ke Inggris.."Neji menghentikan perkatannya setelah merasakan tubuhnya terhempas menuju rerumputan hijau.

"Ja-jadi setelah kau melamarku kau akan meninggalkanku begitu?!"tanya Sasuki setelah ia meninju keras kekasihnya itu.

Dengan pelan Neji berdiri lalu memeluk Sasuki yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu...aku janji akan menyelesaikan pendidikanku secepatnya dan pulang ke Konoha,aku janji"ujar Neji menyakinkan kekasihnya. "Apa kau menolakku Sasuki...?"

"Bo-bodoh...tentu saja tidak.."dan ciuman lembutpun mengakhiri suasana menyedihkan ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

"_Jangan seperti itu Naruko...kalau tidak ada matematika kau pasti kesusahan untuk menghitung luas rumahmu nanti,kalau tidak ada matematika manusia akan menjasi makluk terbodoh didunia."_

_._

"_Jangan lupakan aku...aku...aku..Aku sangat mencintaimu Neji...!"_

_._

"_Aku mohon Sasuki...!,aku ingin memiliki Neji sebelum aku mati nanti..!"_

"_Percuma saja Uzumaki Naruko..!,hari ini Hyuga Neji yang sangat kau cintai telah pergi...!,ambil saja dia ke Inggris..!"_

_._

**Review ya,mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun**

Uchiha Kirana


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 7

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,OOC,OC,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary : Aku tahu kalau aku egois,tetapi biarkan aku memilikinya seutuhnya.

Happy Reading

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu,siswa-siswi Konoha High tengah menjalankan Ujian yang menentukan lulus tidaknya mereka dari jenjang menengah atas untuk melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Jadi...setelah kau menghitung ini nanti kamu kalikan dengan jawaban yang kamu temukan pertama tadi"dengan telaten Hyuga Neji mengajari sahabat pirangnya ini,orang yang diajaripun hanya memandang datar buku berisi ribuan soal-soal Matematika untuk Ujian kelulusan.

"Huwaa..! aku bisa stress kalau menghadapi soal seperti ini besok,kenapa di dunia ini harus ada matematika..!"teriaknya dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri,sejak pukul 4 sore tadi hingga pukul 7 ia meminta les privat dari Neji yang notabene siswa yang pintar matematika,tetapi sedari tadi tidak ada yang ia mengerti.

"Jangan seperti itu Naruko...kalau tidak ada matematika kau pasti kesusahan untuk menghitung luas rumahmu nanti,kalau tidak ada matematika manusia akan menjasi makluk terbodoh didunia"jelas Neji lalu mencoba mengajari sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Aku nggak mau belajar lagi"ujar Naruko lalu menutup buku soal-soal tebal dihadapannya.

"Huh ya sudah,yang penting kau sudah belajar rumus-rumus dasar tadi,cepat minum obatmu"seusai berujar Neji mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan pil-pil berwarna hijau dan kuning untuk diberikan kepada Naruko.

"Cepat minum!"perintah pemuda bermata lavender itu.

"Aku mau minum...kalau Neji mau minumin"pinta Naruko memelas,Neji hanya menghela tahu kalau keinginannya tidak dipatuhi bisa-bisa ia mogok minum obat.

"Cepat buka mulutmu"Naruko pun membuka mulutnya dan Nejipun mengarahkan pil berbeda warna itu kedalam mulut Naruko lalu meminukan air putih untuk memudahkan pil itu masuk kedalam tubuh gadis pirang itu.

'Aku sama Neji-kun sudah seperti sepasang suami istri saja'batin Naruko girang."Arigatou Neji..."ujarnya riang.

"Ya...kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya,aku sudah ada janjian sama Sasuki nih,dia bisa nggambek kalau aku telat"ucap Neji lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu..!"

"Ada apa?"tanya Neji.

"Apa Neji marah karena aku malas belajar,kalau begitu aku mau kok belajar lagi"ujar Naruko bergetar.

"Nggak...aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuki untuk belajar bersama,kamu bisa mengulaingi materi yang sudah kuajarkan kan?,Jaa Nee Naruko."

Narukopun menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur empuk bergetar karena menangis,ia pegang dadanya erat-erat.

"Hiks...kenapa kau jahat sama aku Neji,kau datang dan membuatku mencintaimu,tetapi..hiks.."

Dan Narukopun menghabiskan malam itu dengan menangis dan menangis.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Kau terlabat Hyuga,aku sudah mulai mengantuk."

"Maaf...Maaf...bolehkah aku masuk,diluar dingin sekali"pinta Neji lembut,dengan kesal Sasuki mempersilahkan kekasih eh salah tunangannya ini memasuki rumahnya.

"Itachi Nii dimana?"tanya Neji.

"Dia baru pulang,tidur mungkin"jawab Sasuki singkat lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur dan kembali ke ruang utama dengan secangkir teh hangat.

Setelah meminum tehnya,Neji mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mereka berdua pun memulai belajar bersama belajar dalam diam hanya kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak mengerti hanya sedikit suara yang mereka kedua orang ini merupakan jajaran murid-murid cerdas di KHS,apalagi dalam bidang matematika mereka berdua sangat menguasainya.

"Aku kerumah Naruko tadi,perempuan itu malasnya minta ampun...tapi karena aku baik jadi aku dengan sabar membimbingnya"setelah menyelesaikan 20 soal dari bukunya,Neji memulai pembicarannya.

"Jadi kau suka sama cewek yang pemalas?"tanya Sasuki datar lalu meneliti jawaban yang ia kerjakan.

"Aku cuma suka sama ka- eh...kamu cemburu ya?,tenang saja aku tidak akan berpaling kok"sahut Neji menggoda tunangannya itu lalu mengelitik kakinya.

"Hentikan Neji.."Sasuki dengan menahan geli berusaha menahan gelitikan yang mulai merambat menuju punggungnya.

"Senyum dulu dong,jangan cemberut terus.."Neji tanpa ampun mengelitik leher gadis berambut gelap itu sampai-sampai Sasuki terjatuh merasakan sensasi gelitikan ala Neji."Baka..!,sudah..!"

"Ehem...!"suara deheman menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua."Kalau kebobolan jangan salahkan aku ya"ujar pemuda berambut panjang diikat itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menuju kamar mandi.

"Apaan sih maksudmu hah..!,dasar baka aniki mesum...!"teriak Sasuki kesal,kenapa aniki tercintanya ini sampai kepikiran kesana-sana sih.

"Tenang saja kok Sasu...kita bikin anaknya nanti saja ok"dan Nejipun kena damprat juga.

.

Suasana dalam gedung luas ini sangatlah ini dimana pengumuman kelulusan akan diumumkan,seluruh siswa menantikan hasil kelulusan mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kalang kabut mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk dirinya."Ugh dimana sih?"gumamnya kesal,seketika ia melihat lelaki yang sangat ia idam-idamkan itu tengah duduk bersama para gerombolan siswa-siswa sekelasnya,tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melesat menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hay Neji...kawan-kawan"sapa Naruko lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil tepat duduknya tepat disebelah Neji.

"Oh Naruko...kenapa terlambat?"tanya Neji yang sedikit keget melihat temannya itu tiba-tiba berada disisinya.

"Tousan mobilnya mogok,jadi aku nunggu dulu deh"jawab Naruko lalu melihat panggung yang nanti dipakai sebagai pembukaan sebelum pembacaan kelulusan."Kamu kesini dengan siapa?"

" Hinata,kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil jadi selama ini yang merawatku adalah pamanku"jawab Neji merasa bersalah menanyakan hal tabu bagi lelaki disampingnya."Lalu kau kemari bersama Ayahmu kan?"tanyanya.

"Iya,kalau nggak aku sudah ningalin Tousan sejak tadi"jawab Naruko merengut memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

Dilain tempat,Sasuki yang kini berjalan beriringan bersama sang kakak memandang sebal orang-orang didalam gedung perpisahannya nanti.

"Senyumlah sedikit,kau lebih cantik bila tersenyum Sasu-Chan..."ujar Itachi yang heran dengan raut muka sang adik yang selalu cemberut.

"Didalam sangatlah ramai dan aku tidak suka keramaian,aku diluar dulu saja Nii."

"Baiklah...tapi cepatlah masuk,acara sudah akan dimulai"setelah menghelas nafas menghadapi sikap sang adik,Itachi memutuskan memasuki gedung besar itu duluan dan mencari tempat duduk yang telah disediakan khusus wali murid.

"Uchiha-san..."ucapan seseorang mengagetkan Itachi yang sibuk-sibuknya mencari tempat duduk.

"Anda bisa duduk disamping saya,kebetulan kosong"ujar lelaki itu.

"Hah syukurlah...Arigatou Namikaze-san..."

Setelah berbagai sambutan yang telah dilalui kini saatnya sang kepala sekolah Konoha High School membacakan hasil kelulusan para murid-muridnya.

"Turut dibanggakan karena seluruh siswa kelas 12 Konoha High School dinyatakan lulus 100 %"dan seluruh siswa bersorak ria akan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini para orang tua yang mendengarnya juga turut senang.

"Dan kami juga bangga karena peraih Nilai tertinggi Ujian se-Konoha tahun ini yang memegang adalah siswa-siswi Konoha High School, peringkat 1 sampai dengan 5 mohon nama yang disebutkan dimohon maju kedepan."

Dan betapa bahagianya para siswa yang disebutkan namanya.

"Peringkat kelima dimiliki oleh Hakesi Shibuya dari kelas 12-D dengan jumlah nilai 39,0,peringkat keempat dimiliki oleh Sanada hakimura dari kelas 12-E dengan jumlah nilai sama 39,0."sang kepala sekolah berhenti sejenak mungkin karena kecapekan,setelah menetralkan nafasnya ia pun melanjutkan lagi.

"Peringkat ke tiga dimiliki oleh Hyuga Neji dari kelas 12-B dengan jumlah nilai 39,50."

"Hah aku?"tanya Neji kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Omedatou Neji..!,cepat maju kedepan..!"seru Naruko diikuti seruan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Peringkat kedua dimiliki oleh Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 12-B dengan jumlah nilai 39,75"semua tidak menyangka murid tukang tidur seperti Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

"Dan...Peraih peringkat pertama dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sasuki dari kelas 12-A dengan jumlah nilai 40,0...!,sempurna..!,silahkan beri tepuk tangan kepada para peraih nilai tertinggi ini."

"Selamat ya sayang"bisik Neji pelan kepada Sasuki yang hanya membalas."Kau juga.."

"Hah...aku menyesal tidak sekolah dari dulu.."gumam Naruko kesal melihat pasangan kekasih yang tidak segan-segan memamerkan keromantisan hubungan mereka.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?"tanya Sasuki yang melihat Neji bersama paman dan Hinata yang bersiap-siap pulang.

Neji memandangnya sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata,mengerti maksud sang pun mengajak ayahnya pergi duluan meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuki berdua.

"Aku juga harus menggantiakan wakil paman yang berada di Inggris...aku juga akan menuntut ilmu disana,ini sudah keputusanku"jawab Neji serius,sorot matanya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,kau mau berangkat sekarang kan?"Neji mengangguk."Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu,hari ini waktunya aku berkunjung...aku dan Niisan sudah berjanji mengunjunginya hari ini."

"Tak apa...sekalian aku titip salam padanya,bilang kepadanya kalau aku juga akan menjadi dokter,dia pasti iri"ujar Neji dan Sasuki hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang menyindir seseorang.

"Kau ini bisa saja...kalau begitu hati-hati disana.."Sasuki merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya."Jangan lupakan aku...aku...aku..Aku sangat mencintaimu Neji...!"dan kehangatan dirasakan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuki...Aishiteru.."

"Naruko ayo pulang"ajak Minato kepada anaknya yang sedari tadi kebingunggan mencari sesuatu."Kau mencari siapa sih?"tanyanya.

"Aku mencari Neji Tousan..~~,aku mau memberi selamat kepadanya"jawab Naruko singkat lalu meninggalkan Minato yang hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah putrinya.

Saat berlarian tidak jelas tanpa sengaja Naruko menabarak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuki.

"Eh kau,kau tahu dimana Neji..?,aku ingin berbicara kepadanya?"tanya Naruko kepada Sasuki yang hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa diam?,jawab pertanyaanku dong..?!"paksa Naruko,gadis berambut hitam disebelahnya memandang tajam sosok Naruko dan membuat gadis pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Mau apa kau dengannya?!"tanya Sasuki sinis.

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan selamat kepadanya kok,oh ya aku juga mengucapkan selamat kepadamu"jawab Naruko tak kalah sinis.

Sasuki dengan acuh berjalan melewati Naruko melewati Naruko tanpa menjawab geram sendiri mejambak rambut terurai Sasuki dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh."Apa yang kau lakukan hah..!?"

"Kenapa kau sombong sekali Uchiha..!,kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku memilikinya sebentar saja..!"teriak Naruko marah lalu dengan kasar menjambak lebih keras rambut hitam itu.

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu...!,lepaskan Brengsek...!"

"Aku mohon Sasuki...!,aku ingin memiliki Neji sebentar saja sebelum aku mati nanti..!"ujar Naruko lirih lalu dengan perlahan ia lepaskan jambakannya pada rambut wanita didepannya.

Sasuki yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis kepada Naruko,setelah merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan tali rambut yang selalu ia bawa,ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruko.

"Percuma saja Uzumaki Naruko..!,hari ini Hyuga Neji yang sangat kau cintai telah pergi...!,ambil saja dia ke Inggris..!"

Dan dunia Naruko runtuh seketika.

To Be Continue


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 8

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,OOC,OC,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary :

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Tadi setelah perpisahan selesai,ia memutuskan untuk berangkat hari ini,aku kira kau sudah tahu."_

Naruko berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas,akhir-akhir ini jantungnya sudah mulai bermasalah dan ditambah suasana hatinya saat ini membuatnya tak tahan lagi menahan sakit dalan dirinya.

'Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Neji...aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu...aku takut meninggalkan dunia ini... tanpa sempat menyatakan perasaanku..'batinnya sedih

Ia biarkan tubuhnya terjatuh diatas empuknya kasur oranye miliknya,jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak teratur membuatnya mengerang pelan menahan sakit,sesaat sebelum kesadarannya terengut ia bergumam satu kata

'Neji..'

"Kalau kau tidak menolak beasiswa itu mungkin kau bisa mengikuti Neji,Sasuki..."sang kakak berusaha menghibur adik perempuannya yang dilanda hanya memandang Itachi sekilas lalu memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan digelapnya malam di Konoha.

"Tidak...aku lebih suka di Konoha dari pada luar negeri,lagi pula kalau aku berada disana aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mengunjunginya Nii"ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu,kenapa juga harus sedih?.kalau kau kangen padanya bisa telepon atau berbalas e-mail kan?"

"Semenjak ia pergi,no hp dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya di ia ingin berkonsentrasi dengan studinya"ujar Sasuki sedikit menyembunyikan kegalauannya dihadapan kakaknya.

"oh ya Sasuki...besok meeting dibatalkan,pihak Rasenggan yang membatalkannya"ujar Itachi,Sasuki memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Putri tunggal Namikaze-san sakit dan sekarang keadaannya koma,kau mau ikut aku menjenguknya?,dia teman sekolah mu kan?"tanya Itachi ganti dan Sasuki hanya mengangguk pelan.

'Sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada Neji,Naruko...'batinnya sedih.

Lalu siapakah yang jahat diantara mereka bertiga?

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua orang berbeda lawan jenis itu menunggu sosok putrinya itu membuka matanya,yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara isak tangis dari sang wanita yang tidak kuat melihat anaknya terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam peralatan penopang hidup yang ditempelkan di hampir seluruh tubuh anaknya.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi hiks.."

Cklek..!

"Ah Uchiha-san.."Minato sedikit kaget akan kedatangan kedua tamu yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Maaf menganggu Namikaze-san..."Itachi mengutuk dirinya yang datang tidak pada waktunya,Sasuki tanpa memperdulikan omongan kakaknya dengan ayah orang yang disebalinya itu memandang datar Naruko yang tertidur diatas kasur khas rumah sakit.

"Kau begini hanya karena Neji...kau bodoh Uzumaki Naruko"gumam gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Apa kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuki?"pertanyaan seseorang membuatnya kaget.

"Ya,anda ibunda Naruko kah?"

"Iya...tidak kusangka Naruko bisa mempunyai teman sehebat dirimu,dia bisa mencontoh dirimu kelak"Kushina memandang Sasuki lembut,ia seperti melihat seseorang pada diri Sasuki.

"Orang yang selalu egois dan selalu seenaknya sendiri tidak bisa disebut manusia."

'_Kamu jangan menjadi orang yang egois Kushina-chan...cepat turun dari ayunan itu dan biarkan adik kecil ini menempatinya,kita bisa mencari permainan lain'_

'Apa sifat egois Naruko menurun dariku?,aku mengerti dan paham apa yang coba dijelaskan Sasuki kepadaku'batin Kushina ia pandang wajah anaknya lalu gadis disampingnya itu."Apa Hyuga Neji itu kekasihmu?"tanyanya.

Sasuki memandang wanita cantik disebelahnya heran."Kenapa?"

"Jadi benar ya...nanti setelah ia sadar,aku akan mengajarinya untuk lebih menghargai sesama dan suamiku selalu memanjakannya jadi maaf atas kelakuan Naruko yang menyakitkan bagimu."

Dan Sasuki pun hanya diam membisu.

"Apa Naruko nanti bisa kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa?"tanya Sasuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau keadaan sangat buruk,aku dengan keras melarangnya keluar rumah"jawab Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau dia melawan...dia lebih keras kepala dariku."

"Ya kau mau kan menjaganya?"pertanyaan Kushina membuat Sasuki membelalakan matanya.

'Menjaga anak brengsek itu katanya?,Absolute no!'batinnya menolak.

"Wah itu bagus sekali Sasu-Chan...kalian berdua kan teman dan kau juga kuat kok,kau bisa menjaganya"Sasuki merutuki kakaknya yang dengan enaknya meng-iyakan pertanyaan wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan Sasuki-san...karena saya tahu kalau Naruko tidak akan bisa diperintah begitu saja"Sasuki benar-benar ingin pergi dari ruangan tempat orang terkutuk ini.

"Belum tentu dia mau,lagi pula pendaftaran masuk Universitas akan dibuka 2 hari lagi,ia sudah harus siuman sebelum esok lusa"ujar Sasuki datar.

"Kau lupa kalau akan ada pendaftaran susulan,sensei yang mengatakannya padaku" perkataan seseorang membuat keempat orang itu menolehkan kepalanya kerah sang objek yang berbicara.

"Naruko...?!"

.

.

.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil,tetapi dia juga butuh istirahat total untuk pemulihan begitu saya permisi dulu"ucap sang dokter lalu pergi keluar ruangan Naruko.

"Syukurlah...kamu tidak terlalu serius Naruko..."ujar Kushina lalu memeluk anaknya sayang.

"Maaf sudah membuat Kaasan khawatir"ujar Naruko lemah lalu melirik Sasuki yang duduk disofa,Itachi dan Minato pergi entah kemana,bisnis mungkin."Ngapaian kamu kesini?"tanyanya jutek.

"Dia kan temanmu Naruko...sudah sepantasnya dia menjengukmu,dia kemari juga bersama kakaknya yang juga rekan kerja memasang wajah jutek begitu sayang..."jawab Kushina mewakili Sasuki yang hanya memandang gadis pirang itu datar.

"Kaasan ambilkan handphone ku dong.."pinta Naruko manja dan Kushina pun menggambilkan handphone milik anaknya yang sebelumnya berada di sakunya.

"Kalau kau ingin menghubungi Neji percuma saja,satu minggu ini nomornya di nonaktifkan"sahut Sasuki santai lalu memakan tomat yang ia beli tadi.

'Tahu aja sih dia,huh'batin Naruko kesal lalu mencoba mengirimkan emailnya pada Neji.

"E-mailnya juga tidak aktif,kita disini hanya bisa mendoakannya dalam menonaktifkan semuanya,Hinata pun juga tidak bisa menghubunginya"sahut Sasuki lagi dan Naruko benar-benar kesal karenanya.

"Diam kau brengsek!"bentak Naruto geram.

"Naruto,kenapa ucapanmu kasar sekali!"Kushina tidak percaya anaknya ini bisa mengeluarkan ucapan kotor seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...aku pergi dulu...Jaa"dengan pelan Sasuki melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan orang yang sangat kesali dan menutup pintunya tak kalah pelan.

"Naruko tidak baik kau berbicara seperti itu,Sasuki kau bisa disini dulu sampai Niisanmu kembali"ujar Kushina lalu menarik paksa Sasuki untuk duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Kaasan...biarkan dia pergi.."rengek Naruko manja.

" kamu tidur saja Naruko...istirahatkan tubuhmu,Oh ya...apa kau mau memasuki jenjang perkuliahan?"tanya Kushina lalu menghampiri Naruko yang masih manyun.

"Tentu saja iya,lagi pula aku tidak mau kalah sama cewek brengsek itu!"jawab Naruko sengit sambil melihat Sasuki yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...kalau lusa besok keadaanmu membaik,kau bisa ikut masuk tes di UK bersama Sasuki"ucapan ibundanya membuat Naruko membelalakan matanya kaget tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir sejenak Naruko pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tak ikhlas.

"Kau mau masuk jurusan apa?"tanya Sasuki menyahuti obrolan kedua orang didepannya.

"Hm...maunya sih masuk fakultas kesenian jurusan musik,ya karena aku lebih suka bernyanyi dari pada apapun"jawab Naruto tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,esok lusa jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemputmu dari persiapkan lagu yang sangat berkesan bagimu untuk ditunjukan kepada dosen-dosen yang mengetes begitu aku pergi dulu,Niisan sudah menungguku ..."ujar Sasuki cepat lalu setengah berlari ia keluar dari ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu.

"Kita...,Ah jadi dia juga masuk jurusan musik ya..?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan masuk fakultas kesenian?"tanya Itachi pada Sasuki yang hanya memandangnya malas.

"Ya,lagi pula aku ingin sekali mendalami tentang bosan kalau harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas melulu"jawabnya sedikit merajuk.

"Jadi kau keberatan akan posisimu itu?,aku bisa mencari penggantimu untuk sementara"ujar Itachi dan langsung mendapat balasan gelengan cepat dari Sasuki."Nggak...!,aku cuma sedikit capek saja kok,oh ya hari ini kita mampir kesana ya Nii.."balasnya.

"Itu tadi yang ingin aku tawarkan padamu,ayo kita mengunjunginya"ucap Itachi lalu melajukan mobilnya pada sebuah tempat.

Tempat itu sangat familiar bagi sebagian orang,tempat peristirahatan terakhir kita berjalan mendahului Itachi menuju makam seseorang sambil membawa 3 lili putih didekapannya.

"Maaf lama aku tidak kemari...Tousan...Kaasan...lalu kau juga ayam.."ujarnya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan makam Kaasannya diikuti Itachi lalu mereka berdua berdoa sejenak.

Ia letakkan masing-masing bunga lili itu di makam orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Esok lusa aku ada ujian masuk Universitas...aku akan masuk jurusan Musik,maaf ya ayam...aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi dokter,tetapi tenang Neji yang akan menggantikanku kok.."

Itachi hanya diam mendengar penuturan sang adik,ia pandangi ketiga makam didepannya nama orang-orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

**==Uchiha Fugaku==**

**May 16****th ****1963 - Jun 24****st ****1994**

**==Uchiha Mikoto==**

**Jun 1****st ****1964 - Jan 12****th ****2000**

**==Uchiha Sasuke==**

**Jul 23****st ****1994 - Apr 25****th ****2005**

"Aku ingin sekali berharap bisa melihat wajah kalian,aku sangat merindukan kalian..."ujar Sasuki lalu menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai keluar.

"Sstt...kita kesini untuk berkunjung kan...sudah jangan menangis...mereka bertiga pasti melihat kita dari atas..."hibur Itachi sambil mengelus punggung adiknya yang bergetar.

Ayah mereka meninggal karena sakit,Ibu mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan,dan adik Itachi sekaligus kakak kembar Sasuki meninggal juga karena sakit,ayah mereka mewariskan sebuah penyakit padanya.

**Flash back tentang kehidupan keluarga Uchiha.**

Saat Uchiha Mikoto mengandung anak kedua,Uchiha Fugaku menemukan foto lelaki berambut kuning didalam lembaran buku yang selalu dibaca Fugaku melabrak istrinya dan memarahi habis-habisan.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dahulu...itu foto temanku saat aku SMA di Konoha dulu...aku memang pernah mempunyai rasa padanya tetapi itu sudah lama...yang kucintai hanya kau.."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menyimpan fotonya hah..!,kalau sejak awal kau tidak menyukaiku kenapa kau mau menerima lamaranku dulu..!,sudahlah Mikoto aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu belakangan ini,sebaiknya kita bercerai...!"

"Jangan bodoh Fugaku..!,aku minta maaf karena masih menyimpan fotonya,buang atu bakar saja fotonya tapi jangan ceraikan aku...hiks...aku masih membutuhkanmu..."

"Pergi saja dengan lelaki pirang itu,aku benar-benar membencimu wanita jalang...!"

Dan esoknya Fugaku ditemukan mati dengan mulut penuh darah di yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun hanya diam melihat pertengkaran kedua orang Ayahnya meninggal Itachilah yang merawat ibunya yang agak depresi...

Hari kelahiran telah tiba,Itachi senang sekali mendengar kalau ia mempunyai dua pun juga mulai melupakan masalah itu dan mencoba melupakan sosok yang selama ini membayangi mimpinya...lelaki berambut pirang yang ternyata telah beristri.

"Itachi...kemasi barangmu...kita akan tinggal di Konoha agar kita mudah menjenguk ayah nanti..."ujar Mikoto kepada anak sulungnya.

"Ya Kaasan..."sebenarnya ada alasan lain dengan pindahnya dirinya ke Konoha.

Ia di Konoha tinggal dirumah orang tuanya dulu,Itachi yang mulai duduk dibangku SMP dan kedua adiknya yang sudah menduduki bangku Sekolah Dasar.

"Di Konoha lebih sejuk dari pada di Oto...aku akan betah tinggal disini"ujar Sasuke kecil kepada saudara perempuannya.

"Ya Niichan...ayo kita ketaman bermain...Itachi Nii-san...antar kami ya.."rengek Sasuki pada Itachi.

"Aku nggak tahu taman bermainnya dimana,Kaasan tahu dimana?"tanya Itachi pada Mikoto.

"Sekalian saja...kalian bertiga akan aku antar ketaman bermain...Kaasan juga mau mengunjungi teman lama Kaasan.."jawab Mikoto."Temani adik-adikmu bermain ya Itachi...tidak lama kok hanya 30 menit.."

Sesampainya di taman bermain,Mikoto meninggalkan ketiga anaknya itu disana membiarkan mereka bermain,ia tidak khawatir meninggalkan anaknya sendiri karena ada petugas taman bermain yang menjaga suasana disekitar sana.

'Sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya,bagaimana keadannya ya?'batinnya lalu mengemudikan mobilnya lagi akan tetapi tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut pirang seumuran dengan kedua anak bungsunya itu menyebrang tanpa melihat segera membanting setir kekanan dan...

Brak..!

Mobilnya menabrak pohon besar,Kepalanya yang bercucuran darah berusaha melihat keadaan sang anak kecil yang sudah berada digendongan ibu dan ayahnya.

'Mereka berdua...'dan Mikoto pun meninggal saksi mata yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam saat mereka tidak mampu merasakan lagi detak jantung wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

**Flash Back end**

Sejak saat itu Sasuki memutuskan untuk membenci seseorang yang sudah membuat sang ibu meninggal,anak kecil berambut pirang panjang menurut saksi mata yang sudah membuat sang ibu berusaha menghindarinya.

"Ayo Sasuki kita pulang...hari sudah mulai malam,kita makan diluar saja ya"ujar Itachi menyadarkan Sasuki dari dunia mayanya.

Sasuki mengangguk lalu meninggalkan pemakaman bersama Itachi.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Flash Back tentang Sasuke akan aku jelaskan di Chapter mendatang karena akan lebih panjang.

Review ya Minna...

Arigatou...

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 9

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,OOC,OC,Typo,aneh dll.

Summary :

Happy Reading

.

.

Sejak saat itu Sasuki memutuskan untuk membenci seseorang yang sudah membuat sang ibu meninggal,anak kecil berambut pirang panjang menurut saksi mata yang sudah membuat sang ibu berusaha menghindarinya.

"Ayo Sasuki kita pulang...hari sudah mulai malam,kita makan diluar saja ya"ujar Itachi menyadarkan Sasuki dari dunia mayanya.

Sasuki mengangguk lalu meninggalkan pemakaman bersama Itachi.

==4 Tahun Kemudian==

"Suaramu kurang tinggi Mira...coba nyanyikan kembali."

"Aduh aku gugup setengah mati nih..besok loh..."

"Naruko-Chan...!,aku persembahkan bunga mawar ini untukmu...!"

"Sasuki-Chan...!,aku juga memberikan mawar putih ini untukmu..!"

"Ah Arigatou Minna..."seru Naruto lalu mengambil berbagai jenis bunga yang disodorkan padanya."Sasuki cepat kamu ambil bunga dari mereka!"perinthanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan bunga,ambil saja barang itu sesukamu"jawab Sasuki sinis lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruko dan gerombolan lelaki yang mengerubungi mereka.

"Jangan diambil hati ya...sebenarnya dia baik kok"hibur Naruko kepada fans boy Sasuki yang kecewa akan sikap idolanya.

"Arigatou Naruko-chan"dan gerombolan itu mulai memencar meninggalkan Naruko yang memandang intensif Sasuki.

"Sasuki...seharusnya kau lebih menghargai mereka...minimal kau ambil bunga yang mereka berikan padamu"ujar Naruko setelah menjajarkan dirinya disamping Sasuki yang hanya mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan bunga,lagi pula aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengambil bunga tetapi menuntut ilmu"balas Sasuki datar lalu setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menghinggapi mereka berdua.

Sejak pertama kali mereka menuntut ilmu di Universitas Konoha,mereka berdua mulai dekat dan berteman meskipun Sasuki tidak pagi Sasuki akan selalu menjemput Naruko atas perintah sang kakak dan berangkat ke UK mereka berdua juga cukup berbeda.

Rambut Sasuki panjang sepinggang dibuat bergelombang kalau digerai,setiap ber-aktifitas ia selalu menguncir lalu menggulung rambutnya dengan tusuk konde khas Jepang,poninya ia jepit dibelahan kanan sedangkan rambut Naruko yang rambutnya ia potong 'segi' yang panjangnya sudah sepunggung ia biarkan tergerai.

Dari segi pakaian,Sasuki dan Naruko sama saja,selalu memakai rok pendek selutut tetapi Sasuki selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang sedangkan Naruko kebalikannya.

"Ah Naruko...Sasuki...kebetulan sekali kalian datang tepat waktu,cepat pergi keruang kepala,kalian berdua dipanggil Hiruzen-sama"ujar sang dosen kepada mereka berdua.

"Arigatou Shizune-san..."dan mereka berdua pun segera melesat pergi menuju keruang kepala UK.

Tok..tok...tok...

"Kalian berdua silahkan masuk"balas sang kepala lalu Naruko dan Sasuki ruangan besar itu.

"Ada apa Hiruzen-sama?"tanya Sasuki membuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti biasa Sasuki...oke langsung saja tidak usah berbasa-basi nanti malam kalian berdua akan berduet dalam acara yang akan dilaksakan di taman sakura untuk penyambutan musim semi,kalian berdua tidak perlu mengikuti materi hari berlatih di ruang !"jelas Hiruzen.

"Baik!"

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini"Menghela nafas mereka berduapun meninggalkan ruangan sang kepala.

"Jadi kita akan berkolaborasi apa?"tanya Naruko memulai pembicaraan.

"Instrument saja,kau yang memegang piano dan aku biola"jawab Sasuki datar,sebenarnya ia malas sekali malam ini,tetapi apa boleh buat.

"Yeah...aku akan memegang piano"seru Naruko,ia memang senang sekali kalau disuruh memainkan benda itu.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Skip time,acara yang akan dimulai pukul 8 malam itu akan menampilkan karya-karya seni musik untuk memperingati musim semi dan juga untuk perlombaan.

Saat ini Naruko dan Sasuki sedang bersiap-siap untuk pementasan mereka sebentar lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai ini Sasuki...dress biru ini cocok sekali denganmu"ujar Kushina selaku tata rias lalu memberikan dress biru selutut berlengan pendek pada Sasuki.

"Arigatou Baa-san..."balas Sasuki lalu membawa baju pementasannya itu ke ruang ganti.

"Kenapa Kaasan memberi Sasuki baju yang baru?"tanya Naruko merajuk karena ia memakai dress yang sudah lama ia pakai,sedangkan kepunyaan Sasuki itu baru saja dibeli.

"Kakaknya yang menyuruhku memberikan dress itu pada cemberut besok kita akan membeli yang baru"jawab Kushina menghibur sang anak lalu menyisir rambutnya.

"Ah...aku jadi ingin punya kakak deh.."

Cklek..!

"Sudah kubilang kalau dress itu memang cocok untuku,sini aku akan saja kok"ujar Kushina menyakinkan Sasuki saat melihat wajah Sasuki yang seakan menolak untuk dirias.

Menurut,Sasuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku disebelah Naruko lalu mendudukan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya rambutmu di gerai saja ya...kapan terakhir kau potong rambutmu? Panjang sekali..."tanya Kushina heran.

"Sudah satu bulan yang lalu,aku juga tidak tahu kenapa rambut ini cepat sekali panjang"jawab Sasuki kesal pada rambutnya."Lebih baik dikuncir saja Baasan.."

"Tidak...tidak...Naruko rambutnya juga digerai kaupun juga begitu,kau sangat cantik bila rambutmu kau biarkan tergerai.."tolak Kushina lalu dengan segera ia menyisir rambut Sasuki yang sangat panjang yang melihatnya iri,sangat-sangat iri dengan rambut yang dimiliki Sasuki.

'Dia pakai shampo apa sih?,kok panjang banget rambutnya?'batinnya.

"Nah kalian berdua berdirilah...kalian berdua sangat cantik...berjuanglah nanti,aku dan yang lainnya akan melihat kalian"ujar Kushina lalu menuntun mereka menuju kebelakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Banyak sekali peserta yang akan peserta lelaki memandang Sasuki intensif seakan ingin memakannya,Sasuki risih dipandangi seperti itu lalu membalas pandangan mereka dengan DeathGlare khasnya yang membuat lelaki-lelaki yang melihatnya menundukan kepalanya takut.

'Kenapa harus cewek ini yang dipandangi...!,aku jelas lebih cantik dari dia..!'batin Naruko berteriak kesal.

" sampai lupa bagian-bagianmu,aku tidak mau ada kesalahan nanti"ujar Sasuki datar lalu memandang peserta yang sudah mulai maju dari balik layar.

"Iya...iya..."balas Naruko ketus.

"Baiklah...nomor urutan 5 dari Universitas Konoha,kita panggilkan Uzumaki Naruko dan Uchiha Sasuki..!"

Semua bertepuk tangan melihat maestro kebanggaan UK maju kedepan panggung untuk membawakan alat musik yang akan mereka mainkan.

Naruko langsung menempati pianonya dan Sasuki langsung mengambil biola yang sudah siapkan lalu mendekatkan ujungnya pada dagunya lalu menyenderkannya pada pundaknya.

Semuanya diam saat suara piano mulai didentingan disusul suara gesekan biola yang sangat teratur,mereka berdua membawakan instrument berjudul 'Man of the World'(untuk lebih menghayati nadanya,setel lagunya sambil membaca fic Soundtrack yang biasanya ada di Naruto Shippuden)

Mereka berdua sangat menghayati permainan -orang disekitar taman seketika terdiam setelah mendengar instrument seindah itu yang hanya dibawakan oleh dua orang perempuan.

Instrument itu hanya berdurasi sebentar,hanya 2 menit tetapi mampu menyihiri semua orang sekaligus dewan juri yang .mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka lalu disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang.

Naruko melangkah maju kedepan lalu memegang mig dihdapannya.

"Setelah ini saya akan membawakan lagu berjudul 'Tsubasa wo Kudasai' untuk penampilan terakhir kami"Karena Sasuki malas bernyanyi,jadi diputuskan Naruko lah yang akan bernyanyi.

Dengan diiringi dari piano yang dimainkan Sasuki,Naruko menyanyikan lagu tenang itu dengan lagi orang-orang dibuat berdecak kagum atas dirinya.

"Suaranya memang bagus ya"bisik Kushina pada Minato hanya mengangguk bangga."Kalau sekarang ia masih menjalani HomeScholing,Naruko tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini"ujarnya.

"Kau benar Minato"

Disamping mereka berdua,duduk Itachi yang terdiam melihat pertunjukan adiknya didepan sana.

"Ternyata aku belum terlambat ya.."ujar seseorang mengagetkan ketiga orang yang sedang menghayati lagu yang mereka dengar.

.

.

.

.

"Fiuh...capeknya"keluh Naruko lalu meminum air putih dari botol yang ia bawa."Eh Sasuki...kamu pakai shampo apa sih?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sasuki datar sambil menata kembali rambutnya untuk ia sanggul.

"Rambutmu itu...panjangnya cepet banget sih,aku saja masih segini-gini aja padahal aku potong rambut lebih lama darimu"jawab Naruko merajuk.

"Dari kecil rambutku juga begini,cepat sekali iri hm?"ejek Sasuki tepat sasaran.

"Siapa yang iri,ya sudah aku mau pulang sama Kaasan sudah menungguku"jawab Naruko ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuki yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Loh kok sendirian,dimana Sasuki?"tanya Kushina begitu melihat anaknya yang menghampirinya sendirian.

"Tauk,lagi betapa pulang Kaasan"ajak Naruko lalu berjalan duluan mendahuli Kushina sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruko"dan Narukopun langsung menubruknya dalam pelukan.

"Hiks...aku merindukanmu Neji..."

"Tidak kusangka pasien yang akan aku rawat adalah kamu"ujar Hyuga Neji kepada ,menjadi dokter pribadi Naruko merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Neji kembali ke Konoha ,ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Neji..kenapa saat itu kau tidak berpamitan kepadaku sih?!"sewot Naruko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf...maaf...aku tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu denganmu,tetapi kau pasti sudah tahu kan dari Sasuki,eh iya aku belum bertemu aku melihat penampilanmu dengannya,jadi kalian sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat ya,aku senang melihatnya"ujar Neji panjang lebar,sebetulnya saat pemetasan tadi ia lebih tertuju pada Sasuki yang hanya memainkan alat musik saja.

'Dia sudah semakin cantik...'batinnya senang.

"Ne-Neji...kau melamun.."perkataan Naruko membangunkan dia dari khayalan fantasinya.

"Jadi kau juga menonton pementasanku?,gimana suaraku bagus nggak?"tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi.

"Suaramu bagus sekali,aku berharap kau mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku"jawaban Neji membuat wajah Naruko memerah seketika.

Dilain tempat,Sasuki yang sudah mulai mengantuk memutuskan untuk pulang dan menarik paksa sang kakak yang pastinya sibuk berbicara tentang bisnis kepada klien yang ditemuinya.

"Sasuki...!"seru Itachi lalu menghampiri sang adik.

"Ayo pulang"balas Sasuki datar lalu menarik tangan Itachi.

"Tidak,kamu nanti akan pulang dengan dia di taman belakang sana,Naruko juga sudah menemuinya pulang dulu ya,sampai bertemu dirumah"dan Itachi langsung melesat menuju kemobilnya dan melajukannya meninggalkan Sasuki yang memandangnya kesal.

"Memang ada apa sih dibelakang?"dari pada penasaran,Sasukipun melangkahkan kakinya ke taman ia mendengar suara gitar dan juga nyanyian membelalak melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama dengan Naruko.

"Neji...Hyuga Neji..."

Neji menghentikan petikan gitarnya lalu menoleh kearah belakang,ia tersenyum lalu setelah menaruh gitarnya ia berjalan mendekati Sasuki yang hanya diam Naruko yang saat ini merutuki kedatangan Sasuki yang baginya mengganggu suasana romantisnya.

"Hay Hime...lama tidak bertemu..."ujar Neji lalu memeluk erat tubuh kecil kekasih atau bisa dibilang tunangannya ini.

"K-kau..benar-benar Neji ?"tanya Sasuki memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Tentu saja,aku sangat merindukanmu Suki..."

Naruko mati-matian menahan air mata yang ternyata gagal ia tahan,dengan gontai ia pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang ber-reuni itu.

"Loh kau tidak pulang bareng Neji?"tanya Minato melihat sang anak yang sudah kembali,kalau saja Naruko telat kemari sudah dipastikan ia tertinggal.

"Dia sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya,aku tidak mau mengganggu acaranya"jawabnya pelan."Aku mau pulang bareng Tousan saja"lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,cepat sudah pulang duluan dengan temannya,kau duduk didepan saja ok"Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?,enak tidak tinggal di Inggris?"tanya ini mereka berdua tengah mojok ditempat yang sama.

"Di Inggris memang menyenangkan,tetapi aku lebih suka tinggal di Konoha"jawab Neji pelan."Di Konoha aku bisa terus-terusan memandangnmu,bisa kumpul sama teman dan lain-lainnya."

"Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?"tanya Sasuki sekali lagi.

"Tadi pagi,maaf aku tidak ingin kehadiranku sebagai suprise bagimu"jawab Neji cengesan.

"Tapi kau menemui Naruko duluan,kau menyebalkan Neji.."rutuk Sasuki lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji.

"Uhh..jangan cemburu gitu dong,ternyata 4 tahun ini sudah benar-benar merubahmu ya"balas Neji lalu merangkul pundak kecil disebelahnya.

"Kau makin menyebalkan Neji...aku sangat membencimu!"

"Tetapi kau mencintai orang yang kau benci kan?"goda Neji lalu tak lama kemudian ia merasakan perutnya yang sakit akibat sodokan sikut dari Sasuki.

"Aku mau pulang!"kesalnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dengan cepat Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda sayang...aku kan mau menghabiskan malam ini dengan berkencan denganmu,ayo kita pergi kemana gitu"ajak Neji atau bisa dibilang paksanya.

"Besok aku ada ujian bernayanyi dengan alat musik,kalau kau mau kau bisa mengantarku ke gedung biasanya"ujar Sasuki.

"Wakarimasta Sasu-Chan...ayo kita pergi kesana."

"Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki Niisan kalau kau masih tetap memanggilku seperti itu!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

Maaf Reader sepertinya Chapter selanjutnya aku nggak bisa ngepost fanfic cepat karena mau ada Ujian kenaikan.

Tetap setia menunggu fanfic abalku ya...

Arigatou sudah membaca Fic ini...

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 10

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,OOC,OC,Typo,aneh dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

From:+08796543xxx

Ganbatte untuk ujian besok

Sasuki mengertukan dahi saat melihat seseorang yang entah siapa mengiriminya sms ditengah malam begini.

To: +08796543xxx

Siapa?

From:+08796543xxx

Hyuga Neji,ini nomer aku sudah harus mengurusi pasien baruku...jadi aku akan mengucapkannya sekarang.

'Pasien barunya?,siapa?'

To:+08796543xxx

Jadi kau sudah mulai bekerja ya..?,Akhirnya kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Neji..ngomong-ngomong pasien barumu itu siapa?,aku tahu kalau kau akan menjadi dokter pribadi dari seseorang?

From:+08796543xxx

Uzumaki Naruko...kau pasti mengenalnya?,ah aku bercanda kau memang mengenalnya kan?

'Naruko...kenapa harus dia?'batin Sasuki lirih,ia tak membalas pesan dari Neji sejenak.

To:+08796543xxx

Ya sudah kalau begitu,aku mau tidur dulu,Jaa...

From:+08796543xxx

Good Night My Princess...

Sasuki membanting HP nya kekasur lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut biru miliknya,mencoba memejamkan mata namun nihil.

'Neji...jangan sampai kau mencintainya...'

Ia tahu kalau dirinya dengan Neji telah terikat oleh pertunangan yang mereka sepakati sendiri,Sasuki belum mau memberi tahu ini pada saja hati Neji akan berpaling darinya dan mencintai Naruko yang selalu ada disisinya.

"Maaf ya Sasuki...sepertinya Naruko akan mengikuti ujian susulan saja...keadaannya sedikit memburuk,sebentar lagi dokter pribadinya akan datang"ujar Kushina yang merasa bersalah tidak memberi tahu Sasuki Sasuki sejak ia memasuki bangku perkuliahan,menjemput dan mengantar pulang Naruko kerumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa...kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..."tanpa banyak omong Sasuki segera menaiki mobilnya lalu tancap gas menuju Universitasnya.

'Yes...hari ini Neji akan menjadi dokter pribadiku...ada kesempatan nih untuk ngerebutnya dari nenek lampir itu...'kikik Naruto dalam -bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu ditengah kondisinya yang memburuk.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Naruko...bolehkah aku masuk!"seru seseorang dari luar kamar Naruko.

"Tentu saja Dokter Neji,kau akan memeriksaku kan?"balas Naruko senang melihat Neji yang menghampiri kasurnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi KO begini,kemarin aku lihat kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Neji lalu mengeluarkan peralatan kedokterannya.

"Kemarin aku benar-benar sihir itu selalu mengajakku latihan tiada henti,oh ya salah kan juga Mister kepala UK yang memberi tahu acara kemarin secara mendadak"jawab Naruko panjang lebar.

"Jadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu belum berubah ya..."Neji mulai mengarahkan stetoskopnya ke dada sebelah kiri letak jantung Naruko."Masih normal kok,belum terlalu bisa sebaiknya kau kurangi aktivitasmu,nanti aku juga akan bilang kepada ayah ibumu"lanjutnya lalu bersiap-siap pergi.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Naruko memandangnya heran.

"Tentu saja aku harus pergi kerumah sakit,nanti kalau ada keluhan lagi telpon saja aku"jawabnya.

Naruko salting seketika."Oh iya ya...ta-tapi Neji aku kan belum punya no hp mu yang baru..."ujarnya.

"Oh iya ya..no hp mu masih yang dulu kan?"Naruko mengangguk."Nanti aku akan mengirimi pesan,selamat beristirahat"ujar Neji lalu keluar dari kamar Naruko.

'Ouw Neji...aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu...'batin Naruko girang.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang,Neji segera pamit kepada kepala keluarga beserta nyonya Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Kalau dia belum punya pacar,aku sudah menjodohkan Naruko dengan dia sejak dulu"gumam Minato lalu kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Apa karena Neji itu dokter?"tanya Kushina.

"Yes,dia begitu mapan dan sosok yang penyayang dan tidak akan memaksa Neji...dan karena aku juga tidak mau dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh mata Uchiha muda itu"balas Minato menahan tawa.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja..."

.

.

.

"Kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuki?"sedang asik-asiknya ngelamun gadis cantik itu dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak hentinya tersenyum padanya.

"Ya,anda siapa?"tanyanya ganti.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori,panggil saja Sasori"jawab Sasori halus.

"Ada masalah dengan saya...cepat katakan!"

Dengan perlahan Sasori mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuki.

"Mulai hari ini aku menjabat menjadi dosen disini loh..."

"Oh...maaf saya tidak tahu"ujar Sasuki malas.

"Hey...kau lupa padaku hm?"Sasori bertanya dengan wajah yang disedih-sedihkan pada Sasuki.

"Saya tidak merasa kenal dengan anda,maaf.."jawab Sasuki datar.

"Hah...kau benar-benar lupa padaku...padahal dulu saat Itachi pergi keluar kota untuk mengikuti olimpiade,aku selalu menjagamu dan juga dia...hiks aku benar-benar dilupakan.."ujar Sasori memandang lelaki disebelahnya dengan pandangan membelalak setelahnya.

"K-Kau...Sasori yang suka menyembunyikan persediaan tomatku itu kan?!"tanyanya sengit.

"Akhirnya kau ingat padaku Sasuki..."dengan reflek Sasuki memeluk Sasori erat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan Konoha hah...!,kau bahkan tidak mengunjungi pemakamannya,kau jahat Sasori...!"isak Sasuki tertahan,untung saja taman yang mereka tempati terlalu sepi.

"Maaf...maafkan aku.."ujar Sasori menenangkan perempuan yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu lalu membalas pelukannya.

Sasuki yang menyadari perilakunya segera melepas pelukan itu lalu mengusap kedua tangannya."Kapan kau kembali kesini?"tanyanya memulai percakapan.

"Kemarin"jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kau menginap dirumah kan?"tanya atau bisa dibilang pinta Sasuki pelan.

"Sebegitu inginkah aku menginap dirumahmu Sasuki.."goda Sasori.

"Bosen sama Niisan terus...kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa!"

"He...he..he...aku memang akan tinggal dirumahmu,Itachi sendiri yang memaksaku..."

Dan obrolan mereka terus lanjut sampai pada akhirnya Sasuki mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka karena ujian akan mulai dilaksanakan.

Masih 5 bulan lagi waktu yang ditempuh Sasuki agar ia berpisah dari segala hal berbau kuliah,banyak yang menyindirnya karena perempuan sepertinya hanya mau masuk ke jurusan salahnya coba?,tanpa kuliah pun ia juga sudah mendapat hanya mau mendalami tentang hal-hal berbau musik,hal yang sangai ia sukai sejak kecil.

Sasuke dan Neji lah yang mengenalkannya akan berdua ternyata telah bertaman lama dan senang sekali bermain alat musik,Sasuki yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu tingkat tinggi lantas memaksa kedua orang itu menceritakan tentang musik.

"Apa suatu hari Aniki mau menjadi seorang penyanyi profesional?"tanya Sasuki pada Sasuke kala itu.

"bernyanyi dan bermain alat musik hanya hobi saat nanti,aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter,tetapi dokter yang bisa bernyanyi he..he..he.."

Sejak dan Sasuki sepakat akan menggapai impian Sasuke.

Neji yang dulu ingin sekali menjadi seorang arsitek tiba-tiba ingin menjadi dokter yang bisa bernyanyi.

Sasuki yang entah ingin menjadi apa bertekad memelajari semua alat musik dan bisa menyanyikan semua lagu.

"Seperti biasa,permainanmu sangat mengagumkan ya tolong katakan pada Naruko kalau sudah sembuh lekas kemari,lebih cepat lebih baik"jelas Anko pada Sasuki yang hanya menganggukkan bersiap untuk mengambil tasnya sebelum getaran di pahanya menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Neji Calling...'_

"Hallo.."

"Apa kuliahmu sudah usai?"

"Baru saja,ada apa?"

"Aku mau menjemputmu,kita makan malam diluar,kakakmu juga ikut kok."

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri,mau ditaruh dimana mobilku."

"Suruh bawahanmu untuk mengambil mobilmu,ayolah...ini penting sekali."

"Hm...baiklah...cepatlah datang,aku tidak mau menunggu!"

"Iya..iya...My princess.."

Sasuki memandang handphonenya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia masih menyukaiku"gumamnya pelan.

"Hayoo...!"kalau dirinya bukan seorang Uchiha pastinya ia akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena ulah seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi.

"Kau bodoh Sasori!"rutuk Sasuki kesal.

"Telpon-telponan sama pacar ya?"tebak Sasori tepat sasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!"jawabnya ketus.

"Jadi benar ya...ngomong-ngomong siapa pacarmu?,sudah ganti berapa kali?"tanya Sasori beruntun.

"Kalau kau masih ingat dengan lelaki berambut panjang yang dulu sahabatku kau pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pacarku"jawab Sasuki datar lalu bersandar dipalang gedung menunggu Neji.

"Hah...!,apa yang kau maksud itu si Neji itu?,sejak kapan?"

"Kelas 7 SMP"jawab Sasuki singkat.

"Wiuh langgeng banget,gimana ya rupa si buta dari goa hantu itu ya..."gumam Sasori lumayan keras.

"Sayang sekali Sasori-san,aku masih hidup dan penglihatanku masih normal"tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang familiar bagi duo S itu terdengar mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau Neji bukan?,orang yang dulu suka rebutan es-krim saja si ayam itu?"tanya Sasori tidak percaya.

"Hah...kenapa kau masih mengingatnya sih Sasori-san..iya-iya aku Neji,lama tidak berjumpa"jawab Neji lalu merangkul pundak Sasuki."Aku dan Sasuki mau kencan dulu,Jaa..."lanjutnya lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Neji yang tidak jauh dari tepat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Ada acara apa?,Itachi juga akan mengikuti acara 'Kencan' kalian kan?"seru Sasori dari kejauhan.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu!"balas Neji lalu setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya ia segera melajukan mobilnya.

Skip Time.

Sasuki memandang tajub-meskipun masih berwajah datar- gedung yang akan dimasukinya bersama Neji nanti."Kenapa kau membawaku ke Hotel?,bukankah kita bisa makan malam dikedai saja?"tanyanya.

"Kita makan di restaurant didalam hotel,ayo cepat"jawab Neji lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya memasuki hotel berbintang lima itu.

"Anda telah ditunggu Hiasi-sama di meja no 4"ujar sang pelayan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua,Neji hanya mengangguk lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan bau makanan,Neji membimbingnya ke meja paling pojok sendiri yang telah terisi 2 orang lelaki yang sedang berbincang.

"Hiashi Jii-sama...Itachi Nii-san..maaf menunggu lama.."ujar Neji sambil membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa...silahkan duduk"balas dan Sasuki pun duduk berdampingan.

"Sebenarnya,apa yang akan anda bicarakan?"tanya Sasuki langsung pada intinya.

"Seperti biasa,Uchiha tidak suka berbasa basi"jawab Hiashi lalu menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Imuoto...aku dan Hiashi-sama telah membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Neji...aku tahu kalau sebelumnya kalian telah terikat tali pertunangan secara sepihak"ujar Itachi menggantikan Hiashi.

"Lalu kenapa?"ada perasaan takut yang menggerayangi hati ia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku bermaksud untuk menikahimu saat kau lulus nanti..."

Sasuki tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan wajah datarnya,matanya membelalak benar-benar serius terhadapnya.

"Kalian telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 10 percaya kalau Neji bisa menjagamu mulai besok akan pindah dari Konoha bersama istri Niisan,aku mempercayakan Neji untuk menjagamu saat aku tak ada"ujar Itachi memperjelas perkataan Neji.

"Ya,aku sudah mengizinkan Neji untuk tinggal denganmu sampai kalian menikah nanti"ujar Hiashi.

Sasuki tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu menatap mereka bertiga.

'Aku sadar kalau Neji hanya mencintaiku percaya kalau Neji tidak akan berpaling kepada wanita lain,termasuk Naruko yang terus-terusan berusaha merusak hubungan kita'batin Sasuki."Hah...Arigatou...jujur saya senang sekali,bagaimana kalau makan malam ini biar saya saja yang membayar?"

"Kau satu-satunya wanita disini Sasu-Hime..tidak sepantasnya lelaki yang berkecukupan seperti kami dibiayai oleh seorang wanita."

"Jangan meremehkan aku!"

)~*~*~*~*~*~*~(

"Sibuk ya?"Sasori sedikit kaget lalu memandang Sasuki yang sedang memandangi pekerjannya.

"Yah...begitulah.."jawab Sasori datar lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjannya.

"Kau menjadi dosen fakultas kedokteran?,kenapa tidak dosen boneka saja hm?"tanya Sasuki sinis lalu menduduki dikasur kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi kasur milik pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Suka-suka dong..."

Hening sejenak,Sasori yang sibuk dengan tugas-tuganya dan Sasuki yang sibuk dengan tablet yang ia bawa tadi.

"Hey...tadi...kamu diajak Neji kemana?"tanya Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

"Makan malam,oh ya Sasori..mulai besok Neji akan tinggal disini bersama yang menyuruhnya!"

"Tidur disini?"

"Tinggal disini sampai kami..um...kami berdua menikah,Niisan memberikan rumah ini untukku,kami berdua akan meninggali rumah ini selamanya"hati-hati Sasuki benar-benar berbunga-bunga sangking senangnya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"tanya Sasori merajuk.

"Cepat cari pacar lalu menikah,gajimu sangat cukup untuk membiayai istrimu nanti"jawab Sasuki datar lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur."Kalau kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu itu bangunkan aku,aku mau tidur disini sebentar"lanjutnya lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

"Dulu saja aku selalu menemanimu tidur Sas..."gumam Sasori yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuki.

"Kau bodoh,aku bukan anak kecil lagi tauk!"

"Ha..ha..ha..."

.

.

To Be Continue

Arigatou Minna sudah meriview fic abal ini.

Gimana,sudah ada NejifemSasunya kan?

Lagi pula aku juga lebih suka buat fict yang ada Sasukenya,nah kalau NejifemNaru kan gimana gituuu...

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya...

Akasaka Kirachiha


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth of Love

.

Chapter 11

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :FemSasu(**Uchiha Sasuki**),FemNaru (**Uzumaki Naruko**) & Hyuga Neji.

Genre :Romance,Tragedy & Drama.

Rating :T

Warning :Gender Bender,OOC,OC,Typo,aneh dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Besok kamu sudah boleh beraktifitas seperti biasa tetapi jangan sampai lupa meminum obatmu"jelas Neji pada Naruko yang hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan ucapan Neji.

"Iyah...aku juga ingin menyelesaikan tes yang dosen berikan untukku,kau tahu aku ingin sekali lepas dari penyakit ini"ujar Naruko lirih lalu memegang dada kirinya tepat bagian jantungnya."Karena penyakit ini...aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang bebas seperti yang orang normal lakukan."

Neji menggam tangan kanan Naruko,"Kata-katamu sama dengan kata-kata ...kau termasuk orang yang pantang menyerah,jangan lelah untuk sembuh Ok?"hiburnya.

'Neji menggenggam tanganku?,apa ini mimpi?'batin Naruko girang."Aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk sembuh Neji...terima kasih sudah mendukungku,kau...kau memang sahabat terbaikku"lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"ujar Neji lalu melepas genggamannya pada tangan Naruko,perempuan berambut pirang itu sedikit kecewa karena tangan hangat itu meninggalkannya.

"Ada pekerjaan dirumah sakit ya?,sepertinya merepotkan sekali"ucap Naruko berusaha memperlambat Neji untuk pergi.

"Kebetulan tidak ada,aku harus mengemasi du-"

"Kau mau kemana Neji?"

"Aku akan tinggal dirumah Sasuki,tenang saja kami masih beda kasur pula teman kakaknya juga tinggal disana."

"Tinggal...dirumah Sasuki?"ini serasa mimpi buruk bagi Naruko.

"Huum...pamanku menyarankanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya,ya lagi pula kami sudah bertunangan dan saat Sasuki lulus nanti kami akan segera menikah,tenang saja Naruko aku akan megundangmu pertama kalau begitu aku pergi dulu...Jaa Naa.."

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Safir itu sesaat setelah Neji keluar dari kamarnya.

"Neji sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku..hiks...tetapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya,aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan mengikhlaskannya untuk Sasuki..."gumamnya ditengah tangisannya.

=..=..=..=..=..=..=

"Karena pemimpin Uchiha Corp Konoha melakukan bisnis keluar Negeri,mulai sekarang saya akan menggantikan kekuasannya untuk mengatur jalannya perusahaan hanya ada pekerjaan dan anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan status saya sebagai mahasiswa,saya sudah terbiasa dengan ini"jelas seorang wanita bergelung itu kepada 20 wakil atau ketua dari masing-masing perusahaan yang mereka naungi.

"Kami tidak meragukan kemampuanmu dalam memimpin Uchiha-san,benarkah begitu?"

"Ya,gadis ini sudah mempunyai pengalaman lebih dari 6 tahun semua percaya kepadanya!"

"Arigatou Gonzaimasu,kalau begitu saya akan menjelaskan produk baru yang akan kami keluarkan...bla...bla..bla.."dan meeting selesai 1 jam kemudian. (Author males njelasinnya)

"Anak itu benar-benar hebat!"

"Apa dia mengambil jurusan perbisnisan seperti ini?"

"Tidak,Uchiha-san mengambil jurusan seperti anak ."

"Sulit dipercaya,Uchiha memang benar-benar hebat!"

Ketiga orang itu sedang mendiskusikan tentang pemimpin baru Uchiha Corp,seorang wanita muda yang sudah membuat orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya berdecak kagum akan bakatnya.

"Calon istri keponakanku itu memang hebat"sahut seseorang lalu duduk disebelah laki-laki berambut pirang yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Hiashi?,kau mengangetkanku!,ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"tanya Minato setelah ia mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sasuki,saat mau pulang aku melihatmu dengan kedua rekan kerjamu ini"jawab Hiashi lalu memesan satu cangkir kopi.

"Kami berdua permisi dulu Minato-san,Hyuga-san"pamit kedua orang itu lalu berjalan santai menuju parkiran mobil.

"Ah iya...tadi kau bilang calon istri keponakanmu?,apa maksudmu calon istri Hyuga Neji?"

"Tentu saja,aku hanya mempunyai satu keponakan Minato."

"Hanya memastikan saja,mulai kemarin lusa ia telah menjadi dokter pribadi Neji cerita padamu?"

"Iya...kata Neji anakmu itu gampang sekali digoda ketimbang tunangannya,menurutmu mirip siapa?"tanya Hiashi lalu menyruput kopinya.

"Kalau dibilang mirip dengan Kushina bisa jadi tahu Sasuki itu mirip sekali dengan Mikoto,Sahabatku itu tiba-tiba menghilang setelah upacara kelulusan kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"pertanyaan Minato membuat Hiashi memandangnya heran."Kau tidak tahu?,Sasuki itu memang anaknya kau tidak pernah menanyakan padanya?"tanyanya.

"Benarkah?,tetapi marganya berbeda Hiashi"sangkal Minato sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan kanannya.

"Kalau kau mau penjelasan lebih jelas,kau bisa tanyakan pada Sasuki sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam,kenapa ia belum pulang-pulang sih...?!"Kushina merengut kesal karena suaminya itu tumben-tumbenan pulang telat.

"Mungkin pekerjaannya tambah banyak Kaasan,jangan berpikiran negatif dulu.."ujar Naruko sambil memakan lauknya.

"Siapa yang berpikiran negatif,tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Kaasan"balas Kushina lalu setelah mendengar suara pintu ruang tamu terbuka ia segera menghampiri suaminya yang penampilannya benar-benar berantakan."Ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu Minato?,kau habis dari ma-"Kushina tersentak kaget meraskaan bahunya diremas dengan kencang oleh kedua tangan Minato."Ada masalah apa?"tanyanya,Naruko mulai menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kushina...Mikoto..."

"Kau menemukan Mikoto di Konoha?,dimana dia sekarang?,ayo kita mengunjunginya?"seru Kushina senang,ia senang karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menemui sahabatnya itu.

"Kita akan mengunjunginya besok,kita akan membawakan bunga lili putih kesukannya"balas Minato lirih.

"Buat apa sih?,lebih baik kita bawakan ia sesuatu yang bisa kita membeli bu-"

"Mikoto telah meninggal Kushina...!,anaknya yang ternyata Sasuki itu bilang ia meninggal saat ingin menemui kita..!.dan yang membuat hatiku sakit saat ia bilang kalau Mikoto mencintaiku sejak lama,apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus dosa ini..!"

"Kau bercanda Minato..!,ia masih hidup kan?,kau bercanda kan?"

~*.*~.~*.*~.~*.*~

"Ini makanan untuk kalian berdua,aku sudah makan di bisa makan berudaan disini!"seru Sasori lalu meninggalkan Sasuki dan Neji.

"Beneran kau sudah makan?"tanya Sasuki khawatir.

"Iya..lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk disini"sindir Sasori lalu dengan cepat berlari saat melihat Sasuki yang ancang-ancang akan melepar piring plastik kekepala Sasori.

"Dia itu ada-ada saja.."gumam Sasuki lalu mulai memakan mie yang Sasori hidangkan tadi,Orang yang sudah dianggap kakak keduanya itu dulu memang selalu memasak masakan untuk mereka.

"Dia masih terlihat ya Sasuki...kenapa pulangmu agak telat?.meetingmu berjalan lancar kan?"tanya Neji memulai obrolan.

"Berjalan lancar kok,hanya saja...aku...menemukan seseorang yang menjadi cinta sejati ibuku"jawab Sasuke lalu menghentikan makannya sejenak."Namikaze Minato...dia orangnya"lanjutnya setelah ia mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Neji.

"Ayahnya Naruko?,kau tidak salah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"tanya Neji bertubi-tubi,ia juga menghentikan makannya memang tahu masalah ini.

"Tadi setelah meeting ia menghampiriku dan menanyaiku...

**Flash Back**

"Sasuki,bisa bicara sebentar?"Sasuki yang sedang membereskan berkasnya sedikit kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya."Ji-san?,ada apa?"

"Langsung ke intinya saja,apa benar kalau kau anak dari Kamizawa Mikoto?"tanya melayangkan tatapan bertanya padanya."Memangnya ada apa?"tanyanya

"Jadi itu benar?"tanya Minato memastikan,gadis didepannya hanya menggangguk.

"Apa hubungan anda dengan Ibu saya?"tanya Sasuki.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil,dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha saat seusai perpisahan sekolah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"Sasuki hanya menunduk lalu menjawab dengan lirih."Kaasan...telah meninggal Jisan..."

"A-Apa..?"

"Kaasan meninggal karena -Jadi.."mata Sasuki membelalak lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Minato."Ja-Jadi kau yang dimaksud Kaasan dengan pria berambut pirang yang ia cintai itu...Kaasan meninggal saat ingin menemuimu dengan istrimu itu Jisan...!"teriaknya.

"Apa katamu?,Mikoto...dia..."Minato kehabisan kata mendengar kebenaran tentang sahabatnya itu,ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau..

"Kaasan mencintaimu Jisan."

"Sa-Sasuki...tunjukan padaku dimana makam ibumu...tunjukan padaku...A-Aku benar-benar orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadari perasaan sahabatnya sendiri...izinkan aku meminta maaf padanya."

"Baiklah."

**End Of Flash Back**

"Ia benar-benar menyesal dan menangis tiada henti didepan makam Kaasan,aku tidak tahu harus membencinya atau memaafkannya..."kepala Sasuki menunduk,mengingat orang yang sudah dianggap Ayahnya sendiri itu bersikeras tidak ingin pulang dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir Ibunya kalau ia tidak merasakan bahunya dielus perlahan oleh tangan hangat seseorang.

"Kalau bisa aku harap kau memaafkannya,lagi pula Minato Jisan juga telah menyesali itu semua. lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan kita lalu setelah itu kita bicarakan ini didepan tv"ujar Neji lalu memakan kembali mienya.

'Kenapa kau harus terlahir menjadi orang yang baik Jisan..."batin Sasuki lalu setelah menghela nafas ia melanjutkan ia sudah putuskan untuk memaafkan pria berambut pirang itu.

** "Sepertinya ia memang sudah mengetahunya Itachi,lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"**

**_"Tetap bersikap seperti Neji disampingnya,aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."_**

**"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahunya sejak awal hm?"**

**_"Aku ingin dirinya yang mencari tahu sendiri lagi pula masalah ini tidak terlalu berarti bagiku,Kaasanku memberiku pesan untuk melupakan masalah ini tetapi ia tidak melarang yang lebih dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze,pokoknya yang penting kau harus tetap awasi ia Ok?"_**

**"Hah...iya..iya...kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya."**

**_"Ok Sas...selamat menjadi obat nyamuk...Wk..wk.."_**

'Orang ini tahu aja sih?!'batin Sasori lalu memasukkan HandPhonenya kesaku celananya,ia memang tadi tidak kembali kekamarnya tetapi malah menguping pembicaraan kedua sejoli itu.

"Lebih baik aku keluar aja,boring dirumah terus"gumamnya.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya

Naruko memandang sekeliling rumahnya bingung,biasanya ibunya yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan ayahnya yang sudah memulai sarapannya,tetapi sekarang ia melihat kekosongan di meja makan itu.

'Apa karena masalah yang mereka hadapi kemarin?,apa segitu beratnya?'batinnya lalu ia mencoba mendekati kamar tidur kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka masih tidur...apa Tousan tidak bekerja?"gumam Naruko lalu setelah menutup pintu kamar didepannya ia melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Ia memang belum boleh pergi ke UK hari pada boring ia mencoba menelpon seseorang.

'Telepon yang anda tuju dinonaktifkan,silahkan tinggalkan pesan suara dengan menekan tombol 1'

Suara operator lah yang ia dapatkan.

_"Mikoto telah meninggal Kushina...!,anaknya yang ternyata Sasuki itu bilang ia meninggal saat ingin menemui kita..!.dan yang membuat hatiku sakit saat ia bilang kalau Mikoto mencintaiku sejak lama,apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus dosa ini..!"_

"Ini semua salah Sasuki...dia bilang apa sih pada Otousanku..?!"geramnya,ia berjanji akan memaki-maki perempuan berambut hitam itu besok.

"Astaga ini sudah jam 7 pagi!,maafkan Kaasanmu ini Naruko..!"tibat-tiba saja Naruko mendengar suara Kaasannya yang sepertinya terburu-buru memasakkan sarapan.

"Untung saja tidak ada meeting penting,kenapa bisa kesiangan sih!"Naruko juga mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi karena perbuatan ayahnya.

"Ada masalah apa sih?,Kaasan?"tanya Naruko lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok,mungkin karena kemarin kita tidur terlalu malam makanya kita bangun kesiangan"jelas Kushina dengan suara yang masih serak.

Naruko menghampiri ibunya lalu melihat mata biru seperti miliknya itu."Kaasan habis menangis ya?,Kaasan~ ceritakan padaku kenapa Kaasan bisa menangis?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Siapa yang menangis sih?,Kaasan kan baru bangun baik kamu duduk manis dan menunggu masakan Kaasan selesai"elak Kushina lalu menuntun anaknya duduk dikursinya kembali.

'Aku yakin kalau Kaasan habis menangis'batin Naruko lalu kembali melihat ibunya yang telah kembali memasak.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya...aku sarapan dikantor Naa..."ujar Minato terburu-buru lalu berlari kecil keluar rumah.

"Tidak biasanya Tousan seperti itu"gumam Naruko.

"Dia direktur perusahaan Naruko...ya kalau seorang bos terlihat terlambat kan apa-apa Kaasan memakluminya kok"balas Kushina lalu menghidangkan roti bakar dengan selai nanas kesuakaan Naruko."Sarapan sama roti dulu ya,Kaasan lupa membeli persediaan hari ini."

"Iya Kaasan."

:*~*:*~*:*~*:

"Kau tidak kerumah Naruko?"tanya Sasuki pada Neji yang kelihatannya sedang senggang.

"Kemarin sore aku sudah kesana,mungkin dia masuk kan?,apa kau akan menjemputnya seperti biasa?"tanya Neji lalu menghampiri Sasuki yang sedang sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Mungkin iya..Neji kau tahu dimana kunci mobilku?,aku menaruhnya disini kemarin?"

"Oh aku lupa,tadi Sasori-san bilang padaku kalau ia akan meminjam mobilnya kempes,bagaimana kalau aku antar?"tawar Neji."Aku juga harus bekerja di Rumah Sakit kan?,aku tidak sesenggang yang kau kira.."

"Baiklah..baiklah...,ayo kita berangkat!"

"Aku belum ganti baju Sas..."

"Cepat!"

Skip Time

"Nanti aku tidak bisa menjemputmu,kau pulang bareng Sasori-san ya?"ujar Neji pada itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membuka pintu mobil sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Ada ap-"sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya,Sasuki merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir memejamkan kedua matanya terbuai oleh ciuman yang diberikan Neji kepadanya.

"Arigatou...selamat menjalankan aktifitasmu My Princess.."bisik Neji ditelinga Sasuki membuat perempuan itu terkikik karena geli.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini... sudah aku masuk dulu,Jaa Naa...!"seru Sasuki lalu berlari kecil menuju falkutasnya.

"Tahan dirimu Neji...hanya menunggu ia lulus dan ia sah menjadi milikmu"gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Minna Review ya?,Arigatou

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
